Dark Angel
by Aria-Dramione97
Summary: During her 7th year at Hogwarts, Hermione finds herself to be the recipient of strange and anonymous letters. Before she has the chance to learn the identity of her stalker, Hermione finds herself in the clutches of the beast himself. (Non-con/ Prisoner/ Kidnapped/ Smut/ Violence)
1. Chapter 1: 7th year

Dark Angel Chapter 1: 7th Year

* * *

During her 7th year at Hogwarts, Hermione finds herself to be the recipient of strange and anonymous letters. Before she has the chance to learn the identity of her stalker, Hermione finds herself in the clutches of the beast himself.

Non-con/ Prisoner/ Kidnapped/ Smut/ Violence

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the Heads' compartment staring out of the window. The Head Boy, a Ravenclaw, slept soundly on the seat opposite her.

Whilst Hermione chose to return to Hogwarts without the other two pieces of the Golden Trio, she couldn't help but miss them. Perhaps it was merely the after effects of the Second Wizarding War that lingered with her. Whatever it was, Hermione sighed as she gazed out of the window, watching the scenery whizz by.

The Order of the Phoenix had been triumphant in the Second Wizarding War, but the scars remained with the survivors. Everyone had changed. But that's what war did, didn't it? It changed you.

The months following the end of the war could not have been predicted by Professor Trelawney, herself. It was hardly a surprise that Ginny and Harry had soon united with one another in marriage. However, what was surprising was that Ron and Hermione quickly found themselves drifting apart. Their friendship remained, but the kiss they had shared in the Chamber of Secrets didn't last the flame.

Hermione took solace, however, in Ginny's return to Hogwarts along with her. It provided her with a sense of normalcy and familiarity.

Hermione had also changed. To start with, she didn't have her parents anymore. Their obliviated minds were unable to be returned to their previous state. It appeared that her obliviation had been more powerful than she had anticipated.

Her hair was much longer now, her beautiful curls no longer frizzy. She was still the know-it-all muggle-born witch she had always been, and read quite a lot. But she wasn't who she was before.

Hermione didn't sleep as well as she used to. Ever since the war, Hermione began to have nightmares. It was always the same. She would watch Harry die. Nagini would be on the verge of killing her and Ron on the staircase of Hogwarts castle. Finally, she ended the nightmare with the familiar encounter in the Room of Requirements with Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

Like always, she would wake up covered in sweat, her heart beating wildly as she gasped for air. Hermione had sampled several sleeping-draughts and potions to relax her during her horrid nights of attempted sleeps. But nothing worked. Her nightmares tortured her each time she fell asleep. Sometimes she'd even wake up screaming.

And that is the tale of why Hermione Granger slept with the light on at night.

Emitting a sigh, Hermione opened her favourite novel, _Pride and Prejudice_ , and started reading.

When the train stopped she closed her book and woke the Head Boy. Thankfully her Head counterpart was not a slacker; once he awoke, he assisted her in checking the train to ensure that it was empty and there were no lingering students.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mister Baxton. Follow me please."

Hermione and George Baxton followed Professor McGonagall through the castle corridors in silence, only stopping when they reached a portrait of a young girl in a white summery dress.

"This is the entrance to the Head Dormitories," McGonagall explained, waving her hand toward the portrait. "The password is 'Jasmine'."

Hermione and George nodded once in understanding as the portrait swung open to reveal the room within. The common room, Hermione noted as she stepped through the portrait, was grand in size with an attached kitchenette. Two doors, which she supposed led to the allocated bedrooms, were on opposite sides of the room.

"You will find your belongings in your bedrooms," McGonagall explained, standing by the portrait hole. "Patrol starts at 9.30pm sharp. Do not be late."

Before either Head student could respond, McGonagall was gone and the portrait had shut closed.

"Well," George sighed, strolling toward the sofa. "Here we are, then."

Hermione hummed, nodding slightly as she wandered around the room leisurely.

"I never thought I'd end up Head Boy, you know?" George said as he sat on the sofa.

"Well look at you now, George. You are Head Boy." Hermione smiled.

"Fancy a cup of tea?" George asked.

"Sure."

He stood and went into the kitchen to make two cups of tea as Hermione continued wandering around the room. It was certainly larger than she had expected, although she was hardly complaining about that. It just meant that she had more space to spread out her books and read.

Smiling, Hermione walked over to the roaring fireplace, deciding that it was her preferred spot from that moment onwards.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled as George approached and handed her a steamy mug of tea.

"So ... how have you been?" George asked, making his way back to the adjacent sofa.

"Good," Hermione nodded, cupping her mug in her hands. "And yourself?"

"Not too bad ... I heard Harry and Ginny got married. Is that true?" George asked casually.

"Yes, yes. It's quite true." Hermione smiled.

"Fancy that," George answered politely, his eyes on his mug of tea. "You know this morning while I was waiting with the others, I noticed something unusual. When we were boarding the train, I heard a fourth year boy talk about it. A strange rumour."

"Really? What kind of rumour?"

"Well, you know the Slytherins are back, yeah?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Do you remember Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione swallowed a little. Naturally she remembered Draco Malfoy. He was difficult to forget.

"Yes I remember him. Why?"

"Well, that's the thing see." George frowned, leaning forward slightly. "I was looking around the Slytherins and noticed he wasn't here. Malfoy is always on time you know, so I thought it quite strange. Then I heard a Slytherin girl saying that he wasn't returning to finish his year at Hogwarts. She said that he was finishing it at Beauxbatons instead."

Hermione almost dropped her cup surprise.

"Beauxbatons? Are you sure about that George?"

"Yes." George nodded. "The guy has too much bad history in Hogwarts, so it doesn't really surprise me that he'd go there. But … then again, it _is_ Draco Malfoy. He always holds his head high, you know?"

"Yes ... very ..."

"Anyway, it might be for the best. I mean, he was always a cruel person. I never liked him."

"You're right." Hermione nodded firmly. "It's for the best."

But even as she was saying so Hermione knew something wasn't right. Something just felt a little strange …

* * *

 **Hi Guys so I uploaded again chapter 1 with the help of my new Beta whom I mentioned in chapter 12 hope it's better than before :).**


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Letters

**Dark Angel Chapter 2: Dark Letters**

* * *

Hermione was up and about early the next morning. She made sure not to make too much noise so as not to wake George. Walking to the kitchen she made herself a cup of tea. It was just after 5am. Much too early on a Sunday.

Cupping the steaming mug of tea, Hermione shuffled over to the sofa, resting against it as she stared at the fire. She waited until she heard the door opening, and saw George coming out.

"Morning," George welcomed, exiting the door to his bedroom. "You been up long?"

"No, just a few minutes," Hermione answered, faking a smile.

George nodded as he walked to the kitchenette. Hermione took the few moments of silence to finish off her tea before making her way back to her bedroom. It was late enough in the morning now for Hermione to change into her day wear.

Already, Hermione had decided to spend that Sunday in the sanctuary of the library. Ginny would undoubtedly be heading to Hogsmeade with some of the other Gryffindor girls, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to join them. That morning, she craved only the company of books.

Much like she normally did.

Particularly of late.

* * *

Inside the library she walked through the countless rows bookshelves, only stopping when she reached the back of the library.

She seated herself in the small space that unofficially belonged to her. It was the space that she studied for hours upon end over the years at Hogwarts. It was the space that offered her solitude and privacy amidst the chaos and raucousness of Hogwarts.

Her little space of tranquillity.

At the end of the day after spending hours in the library she returned to the Head dorms. However, when she arrived at her bedroom, something unusual was waiting for her.

A black and unfamiliar owl.

"Hello," Hermione smiled warmly, approaching the owl. "Who might you belong to, hm?"

The owl had a black envelope in its beak, which she removed gently. She flipped it over, but it only had her name written in silver ink. There was no indication on the envelope as to who the sender could be.

Opening the envelope slowly, Hermione's interest peaked as she removed a black piece of parchment. The black paper was written on – much the same as the envelope – with silver ink.

.

 _Dearest Mudblood,_

 _I have received word that you were granted the Head Girl position at Hogwarts. I cannot say I that I am surprised, given your renowned intellectual capacity. In other words, your infamous reputation of being the know-it-all that you are._

 _It is a shame that Potter and Weasel are not at Hogwarts with you to celebrate your little victory. Do you feel abandoned Granger? Or perhaps you feel fear? Like you do every night when you are plagued with nightmares._

 _I bet you're wondering how I know this about you. Here's a tip, Granger: I hear and see everything. I know everything._

 _Scared yet? You're wondering who I am, aren't you?_

 _Why, I bet that you're currently biting your bottom lip nervously._

 _Alas, you will learn my identity eventually. But, for now, I will remain a Secret Admirer, shall I?_

 _Until next time, Mudblood._

 _._

Hermione flipped the letter over, discovering that there was no indication of the sender's identity. Her nerves were evident on her face, to say the least.

She turned to face the black owl who looked at her slowly.

"You ... can go."

Instantly, the owl flew away through the open window. Hermione quickly approached the window and shut it securely.

She looked around her room, before opening the wardrobe, looking around. Nothing. Dropping to the floor, she peeked under her bed. Nothing.

Whoever this Secret Admirer was, he was spying on her. And that fact certainly didn't help her anxiety. So she continued to search her bedroom, making sure to be thorough. But she gave up after she didn't find anything.

Sighing in defeat, Hermione changed into her sleepwear and lay down in the bed.

Ready to face her nightmares and wake up minutes later from them. Like she did each and every night since the war.

However, her nightmare were different that night.

In her dreams, she was wearing an emerald green dress; the colour of Slytherin House, which was quite unlike her. She was walking down a dark hallway which was only lit by torches.

Strangely, Hermione could hear water dripping and the wind gusts from outside. She continued walking until she stopped at something rather peculiar. On the wall before her were the exact same words written on the letter that she had received.

Cautiously, Hermione backed away as she gasped, her fear nearly crippling her. Her surroundings were eerie and deathly silent, her mind screaming at her to run. Before she could, however, torches blew out suddenly. She was now in the darkness of the corridor alone.

Or was she?

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her waist. Hermione tried to fight whoever was with her but she soon collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Drenched in sweat, Hermione bolted upright in the bed, panting harshly. Her wide brown eyes swarmed with fear and horror as she slowly took in her surroundings. She was in bed, at Hogwarts.

Safe.

Calming down somewhat, she ran her fingers through her curls and glanced at the clock: 5:30 am. Strange.

It was strange, for her nightmares normally had her awaken around 3:30am.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Hermione climbed out the bed. A difficult task given that the blankets and sheets were entwined impossibly with her body. Once she had successfully removed herself from the bed, Hermione forced herself to remain composed. She plastered on her fake expression of contentment and braced herself for the day ahead.

* * *

The first week at Hogwarts went by as expected. She sometimes secluded herself in the library, losing herself in the stories of the books. Submerging herself in her studies. Sometimes she sought the company of Ginny Weasley, her closest friend and Hogwarts. And each night she suffered horrendous and terrifying nightmares.

Yes, the first week at Hogwarts was relatively normal.

That was until she retired to her bedroom on the weekend to find the ominous black owl awaiting her arrival patiently.

"You again," she spoke softly.

She took the letter, opening it slowly, her hands trembling slightly.

.

 _My Dearest Mudblood,_

 _As promised, I have evidently written to you again. You will soon learn that I am a man of my word._

 _I wonder, however, how you are coping with your incessant string of nightmares. Does your favourite novel, 'Pride and Prejudice', assist you in your attempts to sleep? Do you find the comfort that you seek in that novel?_

 _Perhaps you try to evade your nightmares with the aid of potions? But they do not have the desire effect, do they mudblood?_

 _No, I do not believe so._

 _I suspect that you are unnerved by the knowledge that my letters possess. I would bet that you are biting your bottom lip anxiously as you read this. And I would be correct, wouldn't I?_

 _Ah that causes you to be even more nervous doesn't it Mudblood?_

 _I'll be writing to you very soon, mudblood._

 _Until then._

 _Take care._

 _._

Hermione dropped the letter before turning to face the black owl. The creature stared at her for a moment before she nodded her head and the owl flew out through the open window as it did in their first encounter.

Scowling, Hermione slammed the window shut behind the owl. Following that, Hermione tossed the alarming letter in the fire and went to her bedroom to seek solace.

"I must not let this get to me," Hermione mused internally, rubbing her hands over her anxious face.

But that was becoming a little harder than the first time she had received a letter from the mysterious sender.

If anything, Hermione's concern was soaring violently.

* * *

Days passed, and Hermione's nightmares hadn't stopped. Instead of having only nightmares from the war, however, she suffered the dreams of hallways and the strange darkness nightly.

Just as she was reading 'Pride and Prejudice', losing herself in the world that the words provided, the dreaded owl flew into the room. Sighing heavily, she placed her book down and walked toward the animal, nervously taking the letter from its beak.

"You can kindly tell your Master to stop writing to me," Hermione advised sternly, looking directly him.

But the owl didn't move. It merely returned her stare.

She sighed in defeat and opened the letter.

.

 _My Dearest Mudblood,_

 _Nearly at the end of your muggle book I see. Which one is next? Jane Austen still? Charles Dickens? Atonement?_

 _Everyone knows how much you enjoy reading, precious. And I, myself, know everything about you as I said before._

 _Tell me Mudblood, do you sometimes wish things had worked out with Weasel? Or perhaps you would have preferred Krum? Or even Potter? They could have warmed your bed._

 _Or better yet, why not ask your dear roommate George? Or perhaps you'd rather have me warm your bed and keep you safe? Would you like that Mudblood? I'm sure you would._

 _I've written to you three times now and it's still not over precious. However, you will hear something new in my following letter next week._

 _Until then, take care my precious mudblood._

.

Hermione groaned and crunched the paper in her hand before tossing it in the fire. The owl didn't need to be told to leave, and left without further delay.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Hermione spat internally. "Harry warming my bed. Victor or himself. Pah! What a joke. As if I'd let him near me. I need to find out who it is."

But she had an inkling that he would reveal himself to her before she could even guess his identity. Yes. This mysterious sender certainly had the upper hand. And it frightened Hermione to her core.

* * *

Later that evening, as she was sitting by the fireplace with George, she decided to get some answers. Of course she knew he wasn't the one writing those letters, but perhaps he knew someone who would do that. Perhaps he could help her understand.

"George?" she asked smiling gently.

"Yup?" said George looking at his homework.

"Have you ever … uh … had a secret admirer?"

"Of course," George grinned. "All the girls pine after me."

George chuckled looking at her with a grin, Hermione smiling in response.

"Seriously, though." Hermione pressed once he ceased chuckling.

"No, never. Why?"

"Do ... secret admirers ... send creepy letters like they know everything you do?"

George looked at her frowning.

"Um … well that sounds more like a stalker or something." George answered warily. "Why? Do you have a problem of that kind?"

"No, no." Hermione lied quickly. "I was ... just asking. Do you know of anyone at school who would … send letters like that?"

George shrugged. "None that I can think of."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as George continued to stare at her for a moment before returning his attention to his homework.

Hermione stared at the fire place, biting her bottom lip as she thought.

Clearly no one at Hogwarts could be capable of sending letters like that. Not even the Slytherins.

Which only peaked her interest and increased her fear.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited and beta by ArielKidd :) keep reviewing I love to hear your opinions thanks :).  
**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Coming for You

**Chapter 3: I'm Coming for You**

* * *

Hermione was still worried about the letters that were arriving more and more often. She tried to determine if it were an admirer, a prank, or just someone having nothing else to do.

In the end, Hermione had mentioned it to Ginny who also found it strange.

"Honestly, who would send that to you?" Ginny exclaimed as they were shopping in Hogsmeade.

"That's why I think it's a pureblood. Because the letters always refer to me as a 'mudblood'. But why me?" Said Hermione while observing the dark blue dress she was holding.

"You know, maybe it's someone who's not in Hogwarts anymore," said Ginny looking at her intently.

Hermione frowned dropping her arm a little looking at Ginny. "What do you mean?"

"Well it could be someone who was at Hogwarts before … but isn't now."

"Well there aren't many students who left," Hermione said, tilting her head slightly.

"There is one."

Hermione frowned as Ginny looked at her with a ' _you know who'_ look.

"Oh, come on Ginny! It can't be him," laughed Hermione placing the dress back.

"Well why not? I mean he always hated you. In a way, it could just be payback or something."

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione scoffed. "Seriously Ginny, Malfoy was a Death Eater, yes. But he was never that … evil. The letters are cold … empty. This mysterious pen pal is way darker than Malfoy could ever be, you know?"

Ginny took a red dress out and looked at Hermione again. "Even so, you never know. Tell you what! Why don't you try and write back? Next time, send him a letter and tell Malfoy to stick his dark letters up his pale arse."

Hermione giggled, Ginny laughing right along with her.

"Yes, alright. I'll do that,'' said Hermione taking another dress out.

Ginny smiled than placed herself in front of the mirror holding 3 different dresses.

"Now tell me; which one. The red? The grey one? Or the dark pink one?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny smiling. "Red looks best on you."

"True ... You should take the white one."

"Isn't it a little too provocative?" Hermione frowned, unsure of the tight dress.

"No way," Ginny said, waving her hand dismissively. "It will look really good. Trust me."

Hermione nodded slowly and the girls purchases their dresses.

* * *

Hermione was in her dorm room making herself ready for the Ball of December, two weeks before Christmas would arrive. She had burned the letters she received from her 'Secret Admirer'.

She decided not to think about the mysterious pen pal tonight and enjoy the ball instead. Her dress was beautiful and simple. Her back was only half exposed, but would be covered by her long loose ringlets.

She placed a little make up on her face, painting her lips with a natural rose colored lipstick. She put on small white heels to match her dress and beautiful diamond earrings with an elegant necklace.

She smiled at her reflection. Anyone would have believed her to be an angel.

She made her way to the Ball room, and as soon as she stepped in, people were staring at her.

She blushed a little and walked towards Ginny who gasped in awe.

"See!" Ginny fawned. "I told you that you would look amazing in that dress 'Mione." Ginny said, handing her a glass of wine.

"Yes, you did! And you look beautiful Ginny," said Hermione sipping her red wine.

George came forward smiling at Hermione gently. "Hey! You ... look incredible."

"Thank you, George," Hermione smiled bashfully.

"I was wondering if you would care to dance," George asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Sure," said Hermione giving her glass to Ginny and walking to the dancefloor with him.

Hermione placed her hand in his supporting her other on his shoulder and he held her waist gently.

''You once again caught the attention of everyone,'' said he, smiling.

''Oh really?" Asked Hermione looking up at him.

"Yeah, just like in fourth year at the Yule Ball. I actually ... thought you ... well, looked beautiful," he admitted, blushing slightly.

She giggled a little, smiling still. "That's really sweet of you, George. Thank you."

"Honestly, I ... well, I've been watching you a little this year ... and you've become such ... a beautiful woman, Hermione you know?"

"Uh, no," Hermione blushed. "I ... don't really pay attention to that sort of thing."

"You should. Everyone else notices. I notice."

Hermione smiled at him gently. "You're really a kind man George."

"Yeah ... listen, uh ... would you ... would you like to go on a date with me?" George asked, rather nervously.

Hermione opened her mouth, a little surprised, before replying with a small smile.

"I'd be happy to."

George grinned, pulling her a little closer to him. "I'm happy then."

Hermione chuckled and they continued dancing.

* * *

At the end of the evening, just as Hermione removed her jewelry in her dorm room, she saw the owl come in. The bearer of bad news.

She sighed and picked the letter up placing one of her own in his beak.

"Go," Hermione ordered.

The owl flew away with her letter.

Hermione opened the letter and started reading.

 _My Dear Mudblood,_

 _I've been writing you for quite a while now, haven't I precious? Still biting your bottom lip nervously when you get a letter, do you? Or do you actually anticipate my letters with pleasure? No? Yes? Maybe?_

 _Oh well, I'll know soon enough. Ah, that must catch your attention. Let's satisfy that curiosity: I am coming for you precious. You will be with me before Christmas and you will know who I am._

 _Oh, but I wouldn't try and leave Hogwarts just because you know I'm coming sweetheart. No, I suggest you stay put. Because either way ... I will find you._

 _I'll write my next and final letter soon. Before I come for you._

 _Take care._

Hermione threw the letter in the fire gasping.

"Now he's coming for me?" She spat incredulously. "Seriously?"

Hermione heaved a weary sigh and went into bed, ready to get lost in her nightmares once again.

Except she didn't get the chance to fall into a deep, dreamy slumber. For she was awoken mere minutes later by the owl who came back with a new letter.

"You again? Already? What does Malfoy want, huh?"

She grabbed the letter and opened it.

 _Sweetheart,_

 _I was quite pleased to see my owl return with a letter, and I was admittedly amused of its content. Quite amused._

 _So you think I'm a 'foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach'? A 'despicable, disgusting, insufferable, evil, perverted, dark, Death Eater, good-for-nothing Slytherin'? A 'psychopathic, dirty, spoiled brat'?_

 _I was quite surprised with those words until I read the rest. You believe I'm this 'Draco Malfoy' person? How very interesting, sweetheart. But I'm not sorry to disappoint you._

 _Since you clearly decided to write to me before my next promised letter, this will be my final correspondence. Count down, starting from tonight. Two more moons, and you will know who I am._

 _Until then sweetheart._

 _Take care._

Hermione looked at the owl who flew away without her even saying anything. She threw the letter in the fire, as she normally did, and went back in bed. So the 'Secret Admirer' claimed to not be Draco Malfoy.

If this claim was correct, who was he then?

Hermione looked up at the ceiling slowly.

 _I'm coming for you_.

Those words continued to creep up in her mind.

So he was coming to get her was he?

Well I won't let him, she thought vehemently.

In fact, she even made the decision to go herself and face this bastard.

I'll give him a piece of my mind, she thought.

She remembered him mentioning about his home. A tall, dark Manor with a dark forest on the other side. She'd go there tell him what she thought, even fight him if she must. And then she would return to Hogwarts, free of harassment, and enjoy her year at the magical castle.

"Yes, that's what I'll do," whispered Hermione as she shut her eyes before drifting to sleep.

Only Hermione had no idea what a big mistake she was making and she would soon regret it.

And not return to Hogwarts like she had planned.

No.

She would only walk into what would soon become her prison.

* * *

 **Beta by** **ArielKidd**


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Manor

**Chapter 4: The Dark Manor**

Hermione was already up at 5:30 am. She quickly packed a small bag with food,a book and changing clothes and of course her wand.

She took out her hooded cloack which was red just like the Gryffindor she was.

Just as she left the Head Dorm she saw Ginny waiting for her with a smirk.

''Where you off to red ridding hood?'' said Ginny smirking still.

''I...I'm going to tell...that um...''

''Hermione please tell you weren't planning to go over to that psychopath?'' said Ginny staring at her no longer smirking.

''Well...yes''.

''Are you insane? That man is dangerous even if he's Draco freaking Malfoy''.

''His not...he said he wasn't.''

''Look if your going...I'm coming with you okay? I'm not leaving you over there alone understood?''

''Ginny it might be dangerous''.

''I've made up my mind you can't change it Mione''.

Hermione nodded and Ginny followed her she had an identical cloack only it was dark blue instead of red. They apparated once outside of Hogwarts, too find themselves in front of a dark forest.

''So...this is the forest he mentioned?'' asked Ginny swallowing nervously.

''Yes...he said his Manor was...near a dark forest'' said Hermione swallowing as well, since the forest looked even darker than the forbidden forest, back at Hogwarts.

''Do you see the Manor?'' asked Ginny.

Hermione looked around and saw on her left not very far what seemed a dark tall Manor.

''Over there look'' said Hermione pointing to it.

''Oh...wow it looks even darker than the forest'' said Ginny turning a little white.

''Let's go'' said Hermione.

They walked towards the Manor slowly till they stoped at the gates.

''Um...you sure we can just walk in?'' asked Ginny.

Hermione opened the gates which opened. Ginny swallowed and followed Hermione across the path up the stairs,till they were in front of the double doors.

''Should we knock?''

Hermione knocked once,twice than tried the handle which opened just like the gate.

''See opened''.

''Yeah um...your sure it's a good idea? I mean...the Manor looks twice as terrifying as the Malfoy Manor''.

''I want to know who writes those terrible letters Ginny''.

''Yeah but...okay yeah let's go in'' said Ginyn walking in with Hermione.

The door closed itself behind them and both of them jumped before breathing slowly. Hermione lifted her hood off,as well as Ginny before they continued walking.

The hallways were dark and grand lighted with diamond chandeliers. There were stairs leading upstairs and doors on their right.

''Should we...call?'' asked Ginny.

''No...let's just have a look around'' said Hermione walking forward.

Ginny sigh and followed Hermione who opened the first double doors They were greeted by the sight of a beautiful living room.

There was a big sofa, a small library against the wall, a fireplace, tall windows with curtains,a small table and an armchair.

''Well...this looks...dark'' said Ginny looking at Hermione.

''Doesn't it remind you of something those...dark colors?''

''Oh yeah...they remind me of the Slytherin colors...dark grey dark green...dark red black...yeah''.

''Well dark red is...our color Ginny''.

''Yeah sure but the curtains are...red I mean dark red if you notice so...are the carpets in the hallway''.

''True...let's continue''.

Ginny followed Hermione out, and walked down the hallway further passing in front of windows, that showed the garden down below.

''Wow look at all the roses Hermione...I think that's the only thing that looks nice here'' said Ginny smiling a little.

''Yes...there's even a small pond''.

They kept on walking till they saw another double door opening it slowly.

In this room was a big black piano with a sofa near the windows.

''Oh your writer is a pianist apparently'' said Ginny walking towards it.

Hermione looked around slowly than walked towards Ginny who opened the piano touching one key.

''So...your writer is dark maybe a Slytherin a pianist a romantic perhaps due to the roses what else?''

''Um psychopath?'' said Hermione.

''Yeah psychopath...and yet were still here''.

Hermione nodded slowly and walked out. They saw stairs that most probably leaded to the kitchens.

''I'm...thinking...we could have a look upstairs now'' said Ginny with a smirk.

''That's a little risky''said Hermione.

''Yeah I know but...since we here and the Master does't seem to be...it won't hurt will it?''

''Perhaps not'' said Hermione.

They walked back to the long stairs and slowly made their way upstairs seeing double doors again.

''Um...which one first?'' asked Ginny.

''This one'' said Hermione sliding the handle down steping in.

The room was a study with papers,parchment,a desk,an armchair,another small library,windows and there was a mirror near the wall.

''That muss be his study'' said Hermione.

''Why don't we look around the papers see if his name appears'' suggested Ginny.

''No...it's not a good idea Ginny''.

''Yeah okay...so now what we continue?''

''Yes...''.

Hermione shut the door and walked further towards the other door. This time it was Ginny who opened it.

''Oh...my...''

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. In this room was Hermione room. The room she use to live in as a girl with her parents. The life she had left behind.

All her belongings were there. Her bed,her desk,her chair,herlibrary with it's book,her wardrobe,her nightable etc.

''Okay...that is really twisted'' said Ginny staring at the room.

''Why would he...have my room?''

''Um...maybe he falls asleep here and imagines your here?'' said Ginny looking at her.

''Oh don't say that Ginny it sickens me just by thinking it'' said Hermione quickly closing the door.

''Well I have to say the more we see the more twisted he is'' said Ginny.

''Yes...true''.

Ginny walked forward and opened another but the room was empty.

''One empty room...'' said Ginny.

''Yes...''

Suddenly they heard footsteps near them. Both of them looked at each other and swallowed. They turned their heads slowly only to gap their mouth open and stare.

''What...on earth are you two Gryffindor's doing here?''

* * *

 **Ah ah Cliffhanger ;) don't worry the next chapter will be updated pretty soon :). Keep reviewing and I'm still Lookinf for a Beta so if anyone is interested... See you next update .**


	5. Chapter 5: Prisoner

**Chapter 5: Prisoner**

''Malfoy?'' What the bloody hell are you doing here?'' said Ginny.

Draco looked at the two Gryffindor's. He looked different he had lost his charming looks and looked bathered.

''I...you two shouldn't be here...espacially you Granger''.

Hermione frowned and looked at him.''Malfoy what are you doing here answer us.''

''I'm...a captive here...but you...should leave both of you'' said he looking worried.

''You...you mean that psychopath captured you?''said Ginny.

''Yes...a week before...I had to go...to Beauxbaton...what...did you two stupid girls were thinking by coming here?'' said Draco looking a little angry now.

''Mione wanted to know who the creepy psychopath was and tell him to stick his letters up his arse'' said Ginny.

''Yes...but I didn't think...he...was that twisted''.

''I even thought it was you Malfoy...'' said Ginny.

''Me? I'm a victim here...as much as Granger...and you both should not be here espacially ou Granger''.

''Cause he seriously wants her?'' said Ginny frowning.

''You don't...know... he's dangerous he hunts...he kills he eats flesh blood and has an appetite for flesh blood and fucking''.

Ginny looked at Hermione and grabbed her arm.''Mione...we should leave now''.

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny down the stairs along with Draco, but they stoped as they heard a loud hiss,followed by an evil chuckle.

''Well well leaving so soon sweetheart?''

Hermione and Ginny gasped turning around,only to find Draco was gone and that they were alone.

''Let us go'' said Hermione trying to to hide her fear.

''Oh your friend can leave precious in her own ways you can't''.

''I'm not leaving without her'' said Ginny.

''Enough!'' hissed the voice.

''Listen to me little red head whore you will leave this Manor and if anyone asks you about the Mudblood's whereabout you will tell them you haven't seen her I'm I understood?''

Ginny swallowed and nodded slowly.

''Good...now off you go and don't you dare come back or tell because I'll know and I'll come and kill you''.

Ginny let Hermione's arm go and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

''Mione...''

''It's okay Ginny go...be carefull''.

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly than walked to the door running out. The door shut itself with a locking sound and Hermione turned around.

''Well...I'm here as you wanted me to be...so now what do you want huh?'' asked Hermione looking around angrily.

The voice chuckled evily again.''Oh precious you'll know soon enough meanwhile I suggest you get comfortable...you can continue your little tour should you wish''.

''Oh your not going to show yourself hidding from me are you afraid? Do you think you scare me? Or are you afraid yourself?''

The voice hissed again near her ears and she felt something cold against her skin freezing her blood.

''Don't try my patience Mudblood. I am not scared but you are even if your trying to hide it I know you are''.

He was right Hermione was afraid of him and for all the things she had seen this scared her even more.

''Please...let me go''.

''There's no way out my little bird'' said the voice.

''Ginny will tell...and people will look for me''.

''Did you really think I'd let your friend go without perfoming at the gates an Obliviate spell? She won't say anything and if people look for you they will never find you''.

''You don't know that''!

''No one else but you knows where my Manor is therefore I know sweetheart''.

''You have a prisoner here...he knows me and he'll surely help me escape surely you know that''! Said Hermione trembling slowly.

''A prisoner?''

''Yes'' said Hermione a little confused by his surprised voice.

''I suggest you go to your chambers and rest or continue your tour up to you''.

''My chambers?''

''Your bedroom that you saw...it's yours''.

Hermione frowned and walked upstairs slowly. Opening the door she found Draco finishing her bed.

''Malfoy...''.

He looked up at her slowly.''I told you so Granger''.

''Why...does he not...regonize you as...a prisoner?''

''He does Granger trust me...but he didn't know I'd find you so quickly''.

Hermione nodded slowly and removed her cloack sitting on the bed slowly a tear escaping her eyes.

Draco frowned he had never seen Hermione cry except when his aunt had tortured her and written Mudblood on her arm.

''Granger...''

Hermione looked up at him. The tears were streaming down her face slowly. Draco walked to her and sat near her.

He placed an arm around her shoulder and Hermione leaned her head down on his shoulder sobbing more.

''Oh...Malfoy...what am I going to do...''

''Your Hermione Granger...you'll think of something...besides I...I'm here whenever you need me''.

She made a small smile and shut her eyes falling asleep. Draco placed her down gently and left her bedroom.

* * *

Many hours later Hermione awoke on her soft warm bed. She sat up slowly and looked around. She realised it was already evening since the moon was shining outside. Standing up she walked towards the door ready to open it when she saw the nob turn.

She gasped backing away only to sign in relief as she saw Draco.

''Malfoy...I thought it was...''

Draco made a small smile. He was holding a small try with a warm cup of tea and a plate with steaming food.

''I thought since you've been...sleeping for hours when you'd wake...up you might be hungry''.

She smiled taking the tray from him sitting back down unto the bed,before zipping her tea and eating slowly.

''Thank you Malfoy''.

''It's not problem for me Granger...after all I...can't watch your starve can I?''

''No...but...I hope you won't get in trouble''.

Draco shocked his head walking towards the windows, shutting the curtains, before walking back to her. ''No on the contrary he would have punished me had I not fed you''.

Hermione nodded slowly finishing her plate before drinking her tea slowly.'' Does...he feed from you? Since you said...he ...feeds on blood?'' asked Hermione looking at him.

Draco frowned looking away a little. ''To punish me...yes he says my blood tastes pure no surprised since I am...a Pureblood but...he also taste like apple green ones...which gives a small sour taste''.

''You use to...eat green apples all the time'' said Hermione making a small smile looking at him.

Draco made a small smirk.''Oh you remember that do you Granger?''

''I remember a lot of things Malfoy'' said she with a tiny smirk.

''Like what tell me...I...feel like I've lost most my memories since...I'm here''.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder gently, before smiling at him gently.

''Did you forget the punch I gave you in 3th year?''

Draco chuckled looking at her. ''No that's unforgetable...I never really revenged myself by the way.

Hermione raised her eyes brows.''Revenge...you wanted to give me a pay back?''

''Naturelly...a Malfoy never let's himself being hit and do nothing about it'' said Draco smirking again.

Hermione removed her hand backing away a little looking at him curiously,she wasn't afraid she knew Draco wouldn't truly hurt her but still.

''But...your not...going to do anything are you Malfoy?''

Draco sneered a little coming a little closer.''Well I normaly wouldn't...but since you brought it up...I guess you need a small pay back''.

Hermione chuckled nervously before jumping off the bed, running to the door opening it, she ran through the halls hearing Draco running behind her.

''Malfoy...'' she half screamed laughing.

''I'm going to catch you Granger'' said Draco sneering.

He caught her behind and backed her against the wall gently.''Gotcha''.

She giggled shaking her head. ''Your not...going to hurt me are you Malfoy?''

''No Granger...I'll just do this''. He started tickling her near her waist and Hermione burst in laughter falling down slowly as he continued.

''Stop...Malfoy...stop...'' she couldn't stop laughing and Draco was just all too pleased to continue.

''Say please Granger'' said Draco smirking as he continued.

''Okay...please...please stop...please'' said Hermione crying with laughter now.

Draco stoped and smiled at her. ''There I got my payback now''.

Hermione wiped her tears and looked at him slowly.''Yeah...no more paybacks now''.

''Shame...I did like making you laugh for once''.

''Oh cause you usually made me cry?'' asked Hermione sneering.

Draco smirked and pulled her against him kissing her hair.''Don't play like that Granger''.

She giggled and closed her eyes enjoying his warmth. ''At least I'm not alone here...''

Draco wrapped his arms around her nuzzling his nose against hers.''No I'm here for you Granger...whatever you need I'll be here''.

He pressed a gently kiss to her lips which Hermione blincked too surprise before kissing him back gently. Draco poked her lips which parted,granting him entrance to her mouth,he let his tongue dance with hers gently before pulling away.

Hermione blushed and Draco helped her up taking her back to her room.

They both walked in and Hermione embraced him again. ''Your okay right...I mean you won't...get in trouble for spending time with me Malfoy?''

''Maybe a little...but it will be worth it''.

Hermione nodded slowly and Draco pressed another kissed on her forhead.

''Sweet dreams Granger''.

''Sleep well Malfoy''.

Draco let her go and left,Hermione walked to her bed and lay back down sleeping with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

 **Here you go another update. From here on the story is going to take a darker turn so if it's not your cup of tea stop reading else be my guest and read on ;). Feel free to review and see you next update.**


	6. Chapter 6: You Will Never LeaveEscape

**Chapter 6: You Will Never Leave/Escape**

Hermione woke up the next morning to the smell of warm toasts. She sat up to find Draco watching her holding her tray.

''Good morning sleepy head'' he said with a smile.

''Good morning Malfoy''. Hermione smiled sitting up as Draco handed her the tray, she zipped her tea again and started eating.

''Did you sleep well?''

''Yes...I didn't have any nightmares for once''.

Draco smiled picking a toast eating it.''That's good to hear''.

Hermione looked at him raising her eyes brows curiousily. ''Did you have something to do with it?''

''Might be the potion I slipped into your tea''.

''What...I've already tried them...they usually never work''.

''Oh it's not a dreamless sleep potion Granger it's a potion I made...somehow it helps more than a dreamless sleep potion''.

Hermione smiled at him again.''Thank you it really helps me not to dream''.

''I know...I heard him mention you sleep badly...''.

''I did but now seems I won't have to worry about it''.

''No you won't''.

She smiled placing the tray away to embrace Draco who winced a little. Hermione stoped and looked at him slowly. ''Do...did I hurt you?''

''No...it's just...'' Draco looked away eyes closed.

Hermione unbutton his shirt a little to discover a wound on his shoulder.

''Oh my god! Draco! What did he do to you?'' asked Hermione panicked.

Draco opened his eyes looking at her slowly. ''He saw us...last night''.

''And...he punished you?''

''Yes...he kicked me 5 times before bitting my shoulder too feed himself''.

''Did he tell you...something?''

''Oh yes...he said I wasn't allowed to touch you...that you belong to him and that he...would speak with you again today''.

''Let him he doesn't scare me'' said Hermione.

Draco sneered a little. ''You say that yet he knows you tremble to his cold voice and threaths''.

Hermione swallowed looking down and Draco rebuttoned his shirt pulling her against him gently. ''Don't worry about me Granger I'll be okay...I'll come see you later''.

He stood up and walked out leaving Hermione once again alone.

She sign and went to the wardrobe opening it to find a beautiful dark blue dress waiting for her.

''Oh he thinks he can also dress me up does he?'' said Hermione outloud.

''I don't think precious I will dress you up everyday with a different dress and you will wear it'' said the cold voice.

''Oh really? You already have me as a prisoner here and now you even plan on telling me what to wear? In your dreams!''.

The voice snarled loudly making Hermione jump and collapse as the room trembled. ''I would watch that mouth of yours mudblood you will do as I say your little stunt yesterday was already too much''.

''Stunt? Oh you mean kissing another prisoner of yours? I belong to no one but myself and I decide what I do with myself not you''.

Hermione screamed as she felt a pain her chest worse than the cruciatus curse the voice was snarling again as she panted.

''Listen to me very carefully Mudblood you will never leave this Manor do you hear me? You can hope, you can pray, you can dream, you can wish, but you will never ever leave''.

Hermione felt the tears fall down her face, she was trembling again, she buried her head between her hands crying openly.

The voice had left and Hermione was once again alone.

She spend the day in her room on the bed alone,watching the snow fall once a while,reading one her books without wearing the dark blue dress. At the end of the day Draco came back.

''Gran... he stoped as he saw her face,it was still stained with tears and she looked sad. ''Granger?''

Hermione looked up at him and Draco walked towards her, embracing her gently as she let herself fall in his open arms,before wrapping her arms around him.

''What happened Granger?''

''He...came to talk and he said...I would never leave...and...he was so...cold cruel...he inflicted a pain on...me worse than the cruciatus curse Malfoy...''

Draco pulled her closer kissing her forhead gently. ''I know that pain I've felt it too he just needs too look at you or be near you and than he thinks of pain and it inflicts itself upon you...hurts worse than anything else''.

Hermione nodded slowly closing her eyes, in Draco's arm she felt a little safe, a small hope emerged in her, suddenly realising that Draco could really help her.

''Malfoy?'' asked Hermione looking up at him.

''Yes Granger?''

''Can...you help me...escape?''

''It's impossible Granger...there's no way out of here apart from the door'' replied Draco looking down at her with a sad look.

''And the door...is locked naturelly''.

''I'm sorry Granger I wish I could help you leave from here...but there's just no way out''.

''I know...I just wish there was''.

Draco kissed her hair and let his thumb draw small circles on her back comforting her the best he could.

''Shall I go and get you something to eat?'' he asked after a little while of silence.

''No...I'm not hungry''.

''You haven't eaten anything since breakfast Granger you can't let yourself down''.

'' I know...but I'm not...hungry''.

''Let me at least bring you something...a piece of toast with tea?''

Hermione made a small smile. ''Alright just that than''.

Draco smiled and stood up leaving her again before coming back with a small tray.''There you go''.

''Thank you'' Hermione drank her tea than finished her toast before lying down unto the bed covering herself. Draco watched her and smiled gently.

''I'll let you sleep''.

''Thank you Malfoy...goodnight''.

''Sleep well Granger'' said Draco as he walked out.

* * *

2 weeks had passed since Hermione had gotten herself trapped in her Secret Admirer's Manor. Her only friend and ally, was Draco her once enemy, now they have become much closer,than they had ever been.

The cold voice, belonging to the Secret Admirer, often spoke to Hermione, sometimes she could even feel him in a way, since she'd feel cold for no reason.

She didn't leave her bedroom much,she didn't go outside,she didn't explore this Manor anymore. All she did was read in her room,wait for Draco to come along and sleep during the night.

It was snowing today when Draco came in with 2 cups of steaming hot chocolate.

''Hey'' he said coming close to her.

''Hi...oh chocolate''.

''Yeah I thought you might be in need of it''.

She took the hot cup letting the hot chocolate burn her tongue,she felt warthm, since somewhow this Manor seem to leave a cold feeling, even Draco who she had always thought cold seemed warm.

She placed the cup down and looked outside again. ''It's snowing today''.

''It's...almost Christmas''.

''After...tommorow''.

''Yes after tommorow...'' said Draco looking at her slowly.

Hermione sigh and looked at him again.''Last Christmas...I was with Harry in his hometown...during the War at his parent's grave...and this time I'm...a captive...in a dark cold Manor with a psychopath!'' she banged her hand against the wall angrily.

Draco pulled her against him kissing her forhead gently. ''You have to stay strong Granger...you have to stay strong or he'll...''

''He'll what kill me?'' said Hermione cutting his sentence.''Let him I don't care!'' said Hermione still angry.

Draco pulled her even closer she was almost crushed against him.''Don't say that''.

''I mean it''.

''No...no Granger you don't mean it...I'll find a way to get you out''.

Hermione looked up at him,hope surfaced in her eyes as well as confusion. ''I thought you said...there was no escape that it was impossible''.

''It is impossible for me...but not for you''.

''I can't go without you Malfoy...it wouldn't be fair''.

''Yes you can I'll help you leave and at least I'll know your safe''.

''I...don't know what to say'' said Hermione looking at him again.

''There's nothing to say Granger''.

''Thank you at least no?'' said Hermione smiling at him.

He chuckled and lift her chin up towards him gently. His thumb caressed her lower lip before he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. ''I do anything for you Granger remember that''.

''I will''.

He kissed her again pressing his lips longer before leaving her. She watched as he left than smiled again. She'd be free again Draco would find a way out soon as he said ''he do anything for her''.

* * *

''Granger wake up''

Hermione moaned in protest feeling a hand shaking her shoulder gently. ''Granger don't be so stuborn wake up''.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. It was still dark outside she frowned and looked at Draco.

''Malfoy...what?''

''Dress your leaving''.

''You...found a way?''

''Yes now dress and hurry you don't have long''.

Hermione quickly stood up dressing up before opening her door quietly. Draco took her arm and guided her downstairs quickly,down to what Hermione thought the cellar,than further down a passage till they reached a tunnel.

''Go through this tunnel it's the way out'' he said quickly.

''I owe you...Malfoy''.

''Never come back here Granger and your debt will be settled.

''I I would return it would be to free you'' she said making a small smile.

Draco cupped her face pressing his lips unto hers,than as soon as he let her go Hermione ran. She ran down through the tunnel to what seemed like an hour to her till she saw a wall.

''No this can't be'' she thought but it was there was no tunnel or exit just a wall.

''I'm trapped...it's a dead end...unless...'' she tried pressing unto the wall but nothing happened.

''Urgh...Malfoy...he musst have been forced to lie...''.

She looked around again but she couldn't see clear anymore. Her vision became blurry and her head started pounding spining circles. She gasped as she tried to lean against the wall. Darkness embraced her and she fell unto the floor unconcious.

* * *

 **Here's another update :). This will be my first warning by next chapter things are going to start getting extremely dark so your being warned. Thank you for the reviews :) glad to them some people are wondering if Draco truly is a captive you'll have your answers by next chapter promise. Until than :).  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Angel

**Chapter 7: The Dark Angel**

Hermione gasped as she woke up panting a little. She looked up athe ceilling frowning a little since it wasn't the same as her room. She realised the bed was softer than hers like silk almost. She was about to sit up but something pulled her back down.

''What on earth'' she looked at her wrists and saw a tight knot around them from what seemed ropes,there was no leaving this bed since she was tied up.

She groaned rolling her eyes. ''Damn it...''

''Good morning sweet Mudblood''.

Hermione frowned again lifting her head up a little. On a long couch sitting was a dark hooded figure.

''You...'' said Hermione glaring at the figure.

''Did you really believe I would let you escape so easily?''

''Y...ou what...

''Foolish little Mudblood I'm quite disapointed in you Granger'' said the figure cutting her off again.

''Oh go to hell at least Draco tried to help me'' said Hermione raising her eyes brows in a way.

The figure chuckled evily and Hermione could swear it sounded familiar. ''Oh did he? Didn't he send you towards a dead end precious?''

''Acting under your orders'' said Hermione.

''Trust me Granger he wasn't''. The figure stood up walking to the bed. Hermione watched as a pale hand lift itself to let his hood down. She stared opened eyes as she saw who was standing before her. Draco Malfoy with his perfect plastered evil smirk was staring right at her.

''You...how can you dare pretending to be him?''

Draco chuckled again. ''Pretending? Oh no Granger I'm not pretending...not anymore...did you really believe I would let myself get captured by someone? Did you really think I could sound like a pathetic prisoner from Askaban? How foolish of you Granger to believe me so easily under false apparences.''

''You...you fould loath evil little...''

'' 2 weeks pretending to be a captive beaten hopeless Draco to gain your trust is that all it takes Granger? For you to start revealing your darkest deepest secret? I'm disapointed Granger really''.

''You...tricked me!'' said Hermione glaring at him still.

''Oh yes I did precious and you believed every single words''.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it. He was right, somehow she had believed this false Draco too easily. Looking at him now she could see the difference. Draco was taller, more muscular, more handsome. His grey ocean blue eyes that seemed darker were piercing her soft brown ones, he looked even more evil and dangerous than before

''P...eople...people say your in Beauxbaton!''.

''Clearly I'm not as you can see for yourself''.

''This...is ...is ridiculous...Malfoy you hate me I'm...dirty a little mudblood remember?''

''You still are a mudblood but I don't hate you I never did actually''.

''What? You...but you always...said...you were always...taunting me...and...''

''So I did and do you want to know why Granger?''

Hermione didn't answer but Draco took her silence for a yes. ''Because since the third year when you punched me you slowly started to take over me and it only entensied during the 4th year not too mention the 6th year''.

''Taken...over you? What?'' said Hermione completely confused. Here she was tied up in the Manor of her worst enemy who was telling her he was somehow taken by her.

''Yes Granger it was like you cast a spell on me all of a sudden all I wanted whenever I'd see you was press you against a wall and have my way with you...of course at first it was lust and could be solved by a one time...but than I realised it was more than just that having one time...would not suffice but having you for eternity would be''.

''Eternity? Malfoy have you gone mad? Do you think I will stay here willingly? Do you really think I'll accept you like a lover? You muss be bloody jocking!''.

Draco hissed and Hermione swallowed as she felt the same pain as last time when she was in her room. ''I told you to watch that mouth of yours Granger and to answer you. Yes you will spend the rest of your life with me. Yes you will stay here maybe not willingly but you will stay here and you will not accept me as just a lover Granger you will accept me as your Master as your lover as your everything and as your Husband''.

Hermione panted as the pain finally left her body she coughed up for air before looking at him again.''Husband? You mean I'm to marry you?''

Draco chuckled sitting down on the edge of the bed caressing her cheek gently which Hermione turned her head away. ''Yes Granger you'll marry me tommorow''.

''Tommorow? Malfoy it's illegal...besides you don't even have a contract or...

He cut her off placing a finger to her lips.''It's not illegal because the marriage will be simple no ceromony just you and me''.

''But...how?''

''I've created a ring placing enchantments on it such as you will never be able to harm me or yourself you cannot take it off unless I take it off and the ring work as a marriage contract as well''.

''You've...gone...mad'' was all Hermione could say.

Draco traced her lips gently. ''I haven't gone mad Granger but I am quite fine with my patience I've given you 2 weeks of ''liberty'' but no more of that''.

''You...what are you implying Malfoy?''

He looked at her with a devious smirk and Hermione swallowed shaking her head as she understood exactly what he was implying. ''No...Malfoy you...you can't''!

He chuckled again grabbing her 2 wrists lifting her up slightly to level her face with his,somehow he had untied her.''Yes I can precious and I will do it more than once I assure you''.

''No...'' said Hermione completely terrified.

Draco kissed her cheek giving it a soft lick before licking a path to her neck stoping on her pulse point, pressing his fingers on it gently instead. ''Your so innoncent Granger and fuck me it turns me on more than anything even your scent is enough to drive me insane''.

Hermione swallowed looking at him. His eyes seemed even darker focusing on her pulse point. ''My...scent?''

He looked up at her again with his plastered smirk that she so wanted to wipe off. ''Surely the know it all can figure out by her own what I mean?''

She frowned until she noticed a few things different from Draco. He was a little paler than his usual skin color,his eyes seemed really darker,his lips look redder almost like blood. Draco noticed how she was watching him he hissed to curl back his lips so she could see his teeths.

Hermione gasped as she noticed the two sharp fangs ready to pierce her soft skin. ''Your...a...vampire''.

He clucked his tongue in disaproval. ''I'm not just a vampire Granger I'm so much more than that''.

She smacked his hand away that had started making it way down to her chest.

''Whatever you are...I won't be your food Malfoy'' said Hermione sitting up.

Draco hissed again and pushed her down again,holding her down with his weight,his hand came to squeez her throath. ''If you don't behave Granger I will have to punish you and it won't just be the pain you felt twice already it will be much more painfuller''.

Hermione tried to scratch his hand off since she couldn't breathe anymore. Draco released her throat and Hermione coughed choking on air which only made Draco smirk. ''You fragile little human''.

She glared at him. ''I hate you'' sais she.

Draco chuckled and licked her bottom lip before crushing his lips unto hers,this time he let his tongue invade her mouth,tasting how sweet and soft it felt. Hermione tried to push him away but he wouldn't even budge.

He leaned away slowly his eyes looking into hers. ''Even the taste of your mouth makes me hungry Granger''.

Hermione swallowed.''What...are you Malfoy?'' she asked trembling a little.

He chuckled again. ''Oh can't figure it out on your own can you precious?''

She made a sarcastic smirk. ''No for once I can't so what are you?''

Draco sneered and removed his vest before untying his tie. Hermione frowned confuse before her mind started clicking,her hands came up to try to hit him again but Draco pinned them down. ''Stay still Granger''.

''I...will not...have sex with you!''

Draco chuckled and licked her cheek gently. ''Oh don't worry precious I'll have you soon but seeing as I don't want to ruin my shirt I'd rather take it off''.

''Is...it nessacery...for you to undress?'' said Hermione trying to look away.

''Don't be embarrased Granger you'll see all of me eventually''. Hermione huffed which made him chuckled again. He finally unbuttoned his last button from his shirt. Hermione could really see how lean and muscular he was a handsome man but not for her.

Draco stared at her with a knowing smirk he winced for a second. Hermione frowned and gasped as she saw two black wings emerging resembling to those of a Veela. ''Still can't figure out Granger?'' said he looking at her terrified expression.

''Your...a...veela?!''

Draco shaked his head clucking his tongue. ''No Granger or else I would have claws need I remind you, no I'm what you call a Dark Angel a kind of mixture between a veela and vampire possesing everything a Vampire has and the wings of a Veela only unlike a Veela I won't die without my mate''.

''So...you don't...need a mate...to survive?'' asked Hermione swallowing.

''No I don't all I need is regular blood''.

''But...when you pretended...you said...he...I mean you hunt...kill,eat flesh,blood and have an appetite for flesh blood and...fu...''.

''And fucking yes that's true but I won't need to hunt anymore well...once a day yes but I'll have you as well''.

''You...killed...humans?''

''Oh yes quite a few and fucked as well'' he winked at her and Hermione turned her face away.

''You...disgust me''.

''You'll have to get use to it Granger after all I am a Dark Angel and you will be my wife willing or not in the end you'll submit to me the sooner you do...the better for you''.

I will never submit to you Malfoy''.

Draco sneered and climbed off her facing away from her. ''Think as you will Granger...now I need to take care of a few things you can finish exploring the Manor since you never did it I'll come and get you once I'm done''.

With that said he let his wings retract and dressed back up walking out.

Hermione sat up slowly gasping a little. She stood up and saw a dress left on the sofa. It was a beautiful dress a dark blue one exposing half her back with dark heels to go with it.

She shut her eyes turning her head slowly to make sure Draco really had left. She took her shirt off with her trousers and put on the dress with the heels that weren't too high. She knew that he'd punish her if she didn't wear the dress and she'd rather try and avoid that for now.

She walked out of the room going downstairs. She looked at the front door and walked to it slowly,her hand went to open the door but she was stoped by an evil chuckle.

''Don't tell me your trying to leave again Granger'' came his voice.

Hermione swallowed of course she was but she also wanted to see outside. ''N...o as a matter of fact I wanted to...look outside...since you seem to have a garden''.

''Alright just put a cloack on I don't want my future wife to be sick for her wedding tommorow explore the garden to your wish Granger and if you try to leave again trust me the wards will prevent you''.

Hermione took the heels off and placed on the warm boots with the warm cloack before she opened the door steping outside.

It wasn't snowing anymore but the snow from the previous evening had held. She walked down the snowy path holding back the tears that were trying to escape her eyes.

Up above in his study Draco gazed at his future wife with an evil smirk.

* * *

 **Tada! Told you there were going to be surprises. Of course it was Draco all along ;). I know they aren't really dark angels creature in HP but I've decided to add it for this story :). Next chapter will be even darker and this will be my last warning so...yeah your warned. Hope you like this new chapter see you next update and thank you for the reviews ;).**


	8. Chapter 8: Thirst for Blood

**Chapter 8: Thirst for Blood**

Hermione was in the garden walking around. Even though she was in Malfoy's Manor, his garden was quite an enchanting place, decorated with roses, flowers, and a small pond now frozen since it was winter. Hermione sighed as the snow started falling again.

She felt 2 arms wrap around her waist, and she swallowed, knowning exactly who it was without turning her head. She felt his cold breath against her neck, causing shivers down her back and her blood to freeze.

''You should get back inside, Granger; you're quite cold,'' said Draco with a gentle voice.

Hermione swallowed again, trying to stay calm when all she wanted was move away from this man. But she knew she had to play nice else Draco would get angry. She had only seen a glimpse of what he was capable of doing, and she frankly didn't want to know more.

''Are you trying to ignore me, Granger?'' asked Draco, as he tightened his hold on her waist, making her wince slightly.

''No. No...I was just um thinking,'' said Hermione nervously. She hated that he was almost making her stutter like a child.

Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. ''Come back inside with me."

She turned around slowly to face him, and Draco captured her lips gently, almost like when the ''pretend Draco'' was kissing her. The snow falling around them made it look quite romantic, but though she wasn't sure how Draco felt about her, Hermione knew she definitely wasn't in love with him.

Soon enough his gentle kiss became more urgent; his tongue explored her mouth more hungrily, tasting every corner of her sweet mouth. She tried to pull away to breathe, but Draco held her tightly, so she couldn't escape him. One of his hand was now in her hair grasping them and pulling slightly.

Finally he let her go, and Hermione gasped for air, breathing in slowly. Draco chuckled, licking her lips. ''You fragile little human."

Hermione looked at him slowly, and Draco stared back at her. Hermione frowned a little until she suddenly felt herself being lift up into strong arms. She gasped before she saw Draco's face smirking again.

''Malfoy...put me down,'' ordered Hermione, shivering.

''No Granger." And with that, Draco walked back inside the Manor, carrying Hermione up the stairs into his room, placing her on the bed gently. She swallowed again.

Draco sat down next to her and handed her a warm cup of hot chocolate. Hermione lifted herself up gently, taking the cup in her hands, instantly warming them.

She pressed the cup to her lips, drinking slowly. Draco watched her until she finished, before taking the empty cup from her hands. She wondered what he would do next.

Draco leaned in closer, removing her cloak gently before pulling off her boots. Hermione watched, curious, as he was acting quite delicate and gentle, almost treating her as if she was made of glass.

Draco let his hand gently caress her cheek, his thumb coming to her lips and tracing them softly.

''Your mouth taste so sweet, Granger. Did you know that?'' He asked, not even looking at her eyes but at her lips.

''N...o, I didn't."

Draco sneered and lifted her chin up, capturing her lips gently before his tongue entered her mouth explore her sweetness once more. Hermione didn't respond to his kiss, which Draco didn't like as he started nipping at her bottom lip. ''Respond, Granger!"

''N...o''.

''No?''

''I will not be yours like that Malfoy! You can't win me over with kisses or hot chocolate!"

Draco's grey eyes turned darker shade again, and his lips curled back so she could see his fangs as he snarled, ''When I give you an order, Mudblood, you do not talk back! Understood?" His hand came up to her throat, squeezing gently.

Hermione tried to claw his hand away, but Draco held her firmly. ''Understood?''

''yes...,'' choked out Hermione.

Draco released her neck, sighing, as he traced his thumb on her pulse point gently. ''Why can't you be a good little girl and submit to me Granger?''

''Because I don't want to," replied Hermione simply.

Draco glared at her before grabbing a handfull of her hair, lifting her face up to his level. Hermione winced as he pulled at her scalp.

''I told you to watch that mouth of yours, Granger. I dislike the way you talk back to me."

''You...were the one to ask,'' said Hermione, still wincing.

''It's your tone of voice that I don't like, Granger. I won't have that tone anymore, so here's a hint of what will happen every time you talk back to me."

Hermione frowned, confused, until a gasp escaped her, as she saw his tongue licking a spot on her neck before his fangs came out. They pierced her skin easily, and she let out a small scream before she gasped in pain. Draco sucked at her blood, and. from sound he was making, Hermione knew he was enjoying it.

''S...top...,'' begged Hermione, feeling dizzy suddenly.

Draco continued sucking at her blood until his eyes snapped opened, and he retreated slowly. Hermione gasped, blinking a little as she still felt dizzy.

Draco licked the blood around his lips.''Your blood is irresistible, Granger. I can hardly stop myself from drinking it.''

Hermione gasped a little, her eyes suddenly closing from faintness. Draco, who was still grasping her hair, released her and wraped an arm around Hermione's waist instead. ''Easy there Granger,'' he murmured.

''I...feel...dizz...''

Draco frowned before nodding a little. He lift his wrist up, biting into it. Dark red blood flowed across his wrist, down onto the sheets. He pressed his wrist to her mouth, but Hermione pushed him away. Well she tried to, that is.

''Don't be stuborn, Granger. You'll need to drink my blood each time that i drink too much or yours. It doesn't change you, trust me."

Hermione didn't protest as he pressed his wound to her mouth. When she sucked it, it tasted different somehow. Like an apple- the green one he eats. She continued sucking while Draco groaned a little, before he removed his wrist gently.

The wound closed itself, and Hermione breathed slowly. Draco swiped his thumb across her lip stopping his blood from dripping off of it and licked his finger. Hermione looked away a little.

''Does my blood taste good to you Granger, mhh?''

Hermione looked at him, frowning a little. ''Tasted...like...an apple. The green one."

Draco nodded slowly, pulling her against him, kissing her forhead gently. ''Blood of a DA tastes different to another taste of something they like from the DA."

Hermione glared at him as he smirked in a way. ''I'm not attracted to you, Malfoy," she replied curtly.

Draco sniggered and pushed her backwards. ''We'll see about that Granger.

With that, he jumped off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Hermione sat up and sighed. She hated Malfoy, and she hated this place.

* * *

 **First of all thank you to kattttiiieee for being my Beta. Hope you liked this chapter feel free to review see you next chapter :).**


	9. Chapter 9: You are Mine

**Warning: Non-con in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: You are Mine**

Hermione stayed in the bed until evening when an elf finally showed up.

''Master asks the Mistress to come down for dinner,'' said the small elf.

She sighed. She wasn't hungry, but she didn't want another punishment like the one she had experienced earlier. She stood up and followed the elf downstairs into the dinning room, where Draco was waiting for her.

The elf quickly popped away as Draco grabbed her hand, pulling her against him. ''Were you trying to avoid me precious?''

She swallowed as he pressed a kiss to her temple before releasing her so she could sit down.

The food was already layed out, but Hermione wasn't hungry. Draco watched as she drank her water without touching anything else.

''Aren't you hungry, Granger?'' he asked softly.

Hermione looked up at him composing her face. She had observed 2 things today about the man in front of her. 1: when Draco spoke softly, his voice could quickly change to a harsh tone and 2: if she displeased him, he'd punish her painfully.

''No...I'm not hungry actually...I just came down as your elf said you requested me."

Draco raised his eyebrows in a way before sipping his wine, his gaze still on her.''You mean your forced yourself to come downstairs."

Hermione gasped. Was her face that obvious? Draco chuckled at her expression, and leaned back in his chair. ''Your face doesn't give everything away, but your mind does, Granger; it's quite open like those books you so enjoy."

She looked away and Draco chuckled again, standing up and walking towards her slowly. He grabbed her chin and turned her so she would have to look at him.''Are you frighten of me, Precious? Or are you repulsed, Hermione?''

Hermione glared at him, and he smirked. All her self control collapsed, and she smacked him hard enough to leave a mark.

Draco narrowed his eyes which had turned into an icy grey. Hermione swallowed having regained her composed -well now frightened- face.

She stood up slowly, backing away as he advanced towards her. She realised she was trapped when she felt the wall press in her back. She heard Draco hiss before he was in front of her, pinning her wrists above her head, snarling in her face.

''You shouldn't have done that Granger."

Hermione swallowed as his sharp eyes pierced her soft ones. He wasn't moving his gaze from her, nor was he moving to hit her or bite her, which only frightened Hermione more because if he wasn't doing anything now, he might save it for later. She frowned a little at him and then it happened.

Her mind broke open her worst nightmares in a flash. She was reliving moments from the war and others. Her mind felt like it would break from all this, and she winced in pain, tears pricking in her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

She shut them but it only made it worse.''Stop...please stop,'' she begged.

''Say you're sorry, and it will stop,'' replied Draco, but his voice was in her head.

''I'm...sorry...please make it...stop,'' begged Hermione, not holding back her tears anymore nor her screams.

''Say I'm sorry, Master."

Hermione winced again but forced herself to speak up. ''I'm..sorry Master...please make it stop...please."

Just as she apologized her mind returned to normal all nightmares disapearing. She opened her eyes again gazing into Draco's that had turn back to a normal grey.

''I won't be so kind next time Granger; I'm not one of your friends you can slap like that. I'm your Master; your lover; your everything; and tommorow I will be your husband, so if you disrespect me there will be consequences.

Hermione gasped a little, still recovering from her nightmares. Draco pressed his forhead against hers, breathing in slowly. His hands released her collapsing wrists, and she almost fell onto the floor, but he caught her in his arms, kissing the top of her head and inhaling her scent.

''W...hat...did...you do?" asked Hermione still trembling.

''It's like Timor Eructo, only worse. I can show you your dreams or your worst nightmares. I can play with your mind, making it confused between reality and dream.

Hermione swallowed and couldn't stop trembling. Draco lifted her up just as before and brought her upstairs onto the bed. ''Change yourself if you can. I'll be right back''.

She removed the dress still shaking before slipping on a nightdress before laying down on the bed pulling the covers up. Draco came back with a flask she didn't recognize.

''Open your mouth Granger,'' he commanded softly.

Hermione opened, Draco poured the liquid down, and she swallowed. Her shaking relaxed, and she felt numbed. ''Wh...at 's that?''

''One of my own inventions: a calming, and at the same time numbing, potion and, due to the usual potion, for not nightmares that I give you it's going to help you sleep.

She nodded slowly, eyes already shutting. Draco watched her for a few minutes before he walked to his desk opening the small black box.

Inside was a beautiful incrusted diamond ring, with a dark green saphire in the middle. He smirked and walked back to her placing it on her ring finger. Soon he felt the magic binding them together as husband and wife for eternity.  
He kissed her lips than walked out already smirking at the face she'd make when she'd wake up.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next evening, head a little blurry before she managed to focus again.

Memories of last night came back to her. She passed a hand in her hair before standing up and slowly walking towards the window. Hermione saw the moon shining bright before noticing a dark green reflection against the window.

She frowned looking at her hands before gasping. On her ring finger was the wedding ring Draco had mentioned. She tried to take it off, but it wouldn't come off. She groaned tried to hit her hand against the window, but she found that she couldn't.

''What can't I even hit something now?'' thought Hermione, before remembering Draco's words. The ring would prevent her from harming not just him, but her too.

She sigh and looked outside again. She shuddered as she felt him against her. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, as he gently pressed a kiss to her neck. ''Enjoying the view, Precious?''

His voice was soft again, but it held something else that Hermione couldn't place her finger on. She swallowed before answering him.''You...placed the ring while I was asleep...''

''Yes, and now you're my wife''.

''And I wish I wasn't.''

Draco chuckled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. ''Don't be so dramatic.''

He removed her shoulder strap, kissing her shoulder again before lowering his lips down her back. Hermione gasped, shuddering more. ''Malfoy...please don't do this."

''We're married now, Precious, and we need to consumated our marriage."

''Please Malfoy... I'm not ready for this."

Draco removed the second strap pulling her night dress down.''I told you I've held back 2 weeks...now I won't anymore."

Hermione felt the tears prick her eyes again as he lift her like a baby, placing her down on the bed. He looked at her half exposed body. Her breasts looked perfect. She was perfect.

He removed his vest taking his tie off than unbuttoned his shirt. Hermione swallowed turning her face away. Draco came on top of her, cupping her face to face him before he kissed her gently.

''If you relax and let yourself go you'll enjoy this as much as I will."

He kissed her neck before placing quick kisses onto her breast before flicking his tongue across a nipple which made Hermione whimper.

He let his other hand fondle her breast gently before he did it more roughtly. She gasped as he closed his mouth unto her nipple tugging it with his teeths while pinching her other nipple.

She whimpered further trying to squirm away from him but his weight was impossible to get off. He let a hand travel down to her panties ripping them off before plunging 2 fingers into her warm hole.

Hermione whimpered, further crying and shuddering. Draco unbuckled his belt and took his trousers and boxers down in one go. She could see his erection standing proudly and she let out a moan of pain.

Draco captured her lips again, biting them to draw blood which he sucked at eagerly. ''I'm going to make you mine, Granger, and no one else will ever touch you."

''Please...Malfoy please don't...'' said Hermione begged him, pressing her hands on his chest which Draco grasped, kissing them.

''It's no use begging me Granger it won't make me stop''.

Saying that he thrust in slowly and Hermione let out a piercing scream as his member ripped her apart. Draco growled in pleasure.''Fuck Granger, you're so tight."

''Please stop Malfoy please...it hurts."

He ignored her pleas and plunged himself to her hilt causing another scream from Hermione's mouth. He thrust inside her hard and deep, having no mercy. His hands hooked her legs around him so he could deepen his penetration.

He licked her neck as he moaned in utter pleasure.''Your mine now Granger all mine''.

He continued pumping himself in and out without mercy while the witch above him cried and whimpered. He gave a few more vicous pumps before he came inside her hard.

She panted slightly, then looked at him. His eyes had grown dark just like when he was hungry, and she could see the hunger and lust in his eyes.

She waited for him to removed himself but he wasn't moving his eyes met hers and she shuddered trying to back away but Draco pulled her forward against him.

He licked the shell of her ear growling, ''You belong to me. Don't try and escape me, Granger don't you dare."

She whimpered closing her eyes, trying to imagine something else, but Draco snapped her out of her dreams. ''Oh no you stay right here with me, Granger''.

Saying so he thrust back in as hard as before pleasure blinding his conscience. She was his. Finally, after months of planning and waiting, after years of wanting her, he owned her. She belonged to him alone, and he would never ever let her go.

He continued his assault, letting his fingers dig into her flesh drawing blood, biting her breast and shoulder, sucking on her blood, which made Hermione scream even more.

He pulled her forward as he thrust inside her, so she would meet his thrust. Her hands pulled on his hair hard which only made him groan in pleasure she even tried scratching him but it only caused a purring sound.

Finally he spilled himself again, panting against her forhead. She shut her eyes, exhausted from her screams. ''Mine,'' hissed Draco as he fell asleep.

* * *

Hi hope you guys liked this chapter. I said it Draco wouldn't be too gentle and it's not the end of it. Feel free to review and thanks again to katttiiieee for being my beta. See you guys next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Zabinni

**Chapter 10: Zabini**

Draco woke up the next morning purring slowly. His head was close to hers as he had fallen asleep on top of her.

He smirked at the memroies of last night he had taken what was rightfully his to his belief. He looked up to Hermione who was still asleep. Her cheeks were still flushed and her lips was swollen from his brutal kissing.

He gave a small lick to them before licking her cheek.''Wake up precious''.

Hermione whimpered blincking her eyes opened slowly. Draco caress her cheek gently kissing her lips in a chaste kiss. ''Good morning Mrs Malfoy'' said he with a smirk.

Hermione swallowed and looked away from him. Draco chuckled and turned her to face him holding her chin. ''Look at me Granger''.

''N...o'' said Hermione trying to turn away from him again.

Draco hissed and pulled her up by her hair again raising her head to levil with his. ''You'll do as I say Granger or else''

Hermione whimpered tears pricking her eyes as he pulled on her scalp her hands grabbed his shoulder squeezing. Draco loosened his hold slightly tracing her cheek again with the back of his hand.

Hermione swallowed as he kissed her cheek than her neck giving it a small lick before sinking his fangs causing her to gasp in pain. She heard his gulping sound before his fangs retracted.

He lay her back down gently as Hermione only felt slightly leight headed.

''Your quite quiet this morning'' said Draco removing a strand of hair from her face.

Hermione prefered to remain quiet or to say the truth she didn't know if she still had a voice since last night she had screamed so much and cried too.

Draco stood up placing a pair of boxers back on before going to the shower. Once she heard the door close Hermione turned her face away, allowing herself to cry a little more before she heard the door opening again.

Draco steped out a towel wrapped around his hips,he turned too look at her slowly finding that her back was now facing him. He walked towards her.

''Are you planning on staying in bed all day Granger?''

''Y...es''.

He frowned a little before walking to his wardrobe dressing quickly than walking back to her to press a kiss to her temple. ''I'll send the elf to bring you food and I'll come and check on you later''.

He walked out and Hermione sat up slowly. She breathed in slowly letting her legs out hissing a little from the pain. She was still sore from their love making well to Hermione rape honeymoon. She walked slowly to the bathroom to take a shower.

She washed her body vigourously erasing his touches as best she could. Once she was done she walked back to the bed to find a breakfast tray awaiting her.

Even though she hadn't eaten anything yesterday she still wasn't hungry. She lay back down in bed facing away from the door all she was going to do today was stay in bed.

The elf came a few minutes later and took the tray away which she hadn't touched. Hermione stayed until 2:00 pm in bed,another tray had been brought and taken as she hadn't touched it.

Draco hadn't come and visit her and she was glad of it. She finally decided to walk around and so stood up putting on a simple nightrobe. She walked downstairs and heard voices coming from the living room.

She crept closer since the door was half opened she could have a peek at who was here.

''Honestly mate I can't believe you finally have that little witch you so badly wanted for years'' came a familiar voice.

Draco smirked zipping his wine.''She's my wife now and nothing will take her away from me'.

''Has she accepted you?'' asked Blaise leaning back against the long couch.

Draco sneered taking another zip from his glass.''Have you forgotten how feisty the little Gryffindor Princess is?''

Blaise chuckled before smirking maliciously.''How was she?''

Draco narrowed his eyes looking at Blaise. ''Blaise she's my wife I won't tell you anything about that''.

''You used too be quite the talker with the others''.

''She's not the other's Blaise time changes''.

Blaise nodded smirking still before eyeing the door raising his eyes brows in a way,looking at Draco again. ''I think your Wife is a little eave's drop''.

Draco sneered and stood up. Hermione gasped and backed away slowly against the wall on her left. Draco opened the door slowly chuckling evily.

''Oh sweetheart come out we have a guest in our home'' said he in a gentle voice.

Hermione stayed against the dark wall praying he wouldn't find her. Draco chuckled and closed his eyes inhaling before snapping them opened and walking towards where she was.

He caught her by the waist spining her into his arms.''There you are sweetheart''

Hermione swallowed and looked up at him. His eyes were his normal grey colour so she knew he wasn't angry or hungry for now.

''Come'' he lift her up bridal style and walked back into the living room sitting her down unto his laps.

Blaise smirked. ''Why hello Granger eave droping were you?''

Hermione frowned and looked away. Draco chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist pressing her against him. ''Still playing the quiet card?''

''Has she been quiet all day?'' asked Blaise

''She has not only quiet but refusing to eat whatever the elf brought her''.

''Ah so she's playing the starving and quiet card? Pretty good Granger'' said Blaise smirking.

Hermione kept facing away which Draco hissed. He grabbed her chin turning her to face him.''What did I say this morning about not looking at me Granger?''

Hermione swallowed and met his gaze he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before taking a zip of his wine again.

Blaise sneered and looked at Hermione again.''Still not going to talk Granger?''

Hermione glared at him.''What..do you want me to say Zabbini?''

Draco chuckled and so did Blaise. ''Ah so you do have a voice was just checking''.

''Tell me something precious why haven't you eaten anything hmm?''

''I'm not hungry''

Draco clucked his tongue in disaproval.''Granger you haven't eaten anything since last afternoon if I'm right...are you trying to starve yourself?''

''No..I'm just not hungry'' replied Hermione.

Draco looked at Blaise who nodded slowly and stood up leaving.

Draco spinned Hermione so she was now facing him.''I don't like the way your acting Granger''

''What have I done...wrong?'' asked Hermione a little nervous if he was taking this tone she was surely in trouble.

''I refuse to see you starve yourself and if I have to feed you by force be sure I will I won't have you become skinny and sick you hear me''?

Hermione swallowed and Draco lift her up again like a baby this time. He walked down some stairs to the kitchen and placed her down unto the table. He took out a box and hand it to her.

She looked at him before lifting the lid of the box and gasped. Inside were her favourite chocolate chip cookies that could only be found in the muggle world.

Hermione looked at Draco who smirked raising his eyes brows.''That should not make you say ''I'm not hungry'' since there your favourite''.

She picked on up and ate it quickly before eating 2 mores than a third and a fourth. Draco chuckled and took the box placing it back where he had taken walked back towards her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him kissing her lips.

''Don't starve yourself Granger I won't allow it anymore the next time you refuse to eat you'll be sorry'' said he in a harsh tone

Hermione nodded slowly and Draco lift her back up into his arms taking her upstairs into their bedroom placing her unto the bed. ''I'll come back later I need to finish my talk with Blaise stay here''.

She watched him leave and didn't dare go back down even though she wanted to know what Draco was talking about with Blaise. She wanted to leave desperately but she knew there was no way out without consequences afterwards.

Draco came up an hour later to find her on the bed eyes closed since she had decided to take a nap. He chuckled softly and walked to her kissing her forhead before leaving again.

* * *

 **Hi guys thanks for the reviews :). So here's chapter 10 I'll try an update chapter 11 soon hope you'll enjoy it. See you next time ;).**


	11. Chapter 11: Isolation

**Chapter 11: Isolation**

A month had almost gone by since Hermione had been taken prisoner and now wife to Draco Malfoy.

Draco treated her like a Princess, when she was good, and like the Dirty Mudblood she was when she was disobedient, and that was most of the time since Hermione was head strong.

She had learned a few things from him.

1\. If Draco was in a good mood and if she played along, he wouldn't feed on her and wouldn't be too rough, if he wanted to make love to her.

2\. If he woke up with dark red eyes, and his wings out, she knew he would feed upon her than fuck her till he was satisfied.

's temper and patience had a fine limit and whenever she'd push it he'd punish her until he could see blood.

4\. Draco fucks her anywhere he deems fit on the desk,bedroom,dinning room or table,living room,bathroom,floor,halls.

Blaise was here to visit, Hermione was sure to be left alone until he left.

She sigh as she sat down into a sofa with a book in Draco's library well her library since Draco had given her as a Christmas gift.

She was lucky that Blaise was visiting this morning, so she knew she'd be alone for a long time. She let her mind drift into Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, since Draco had bought muggle books she would like.

She kept reading till she was at half the book and somehow her mind drifted as she fell asleep, it's not that she didn't have enough sleep, but just she wanted a little nap.

Draco smirked as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, sure to find Hermione there,only he was rather disapointed to find it empty.

He walked out, and shut his eyes inhaling slowly prefering to scent her, instead of calling for her. He opened his eyes slowly, and made his way to the library. There he found her in the sofa laying down, asleep, the book half opened in her hand.

He chuckled quietly and walked closer to her form. He removed the book from her hand placing it on the small table instead,than he climbed unto the long sofa settling himself against her.

He pressed a few kisses against her neck,earning small moans from Hermioneé who was only semi conscious,which Draco didn't mind at all. Continuying his kissing,he lowered his head to her dress, pulling it up a little to reveal her beautiful skin that beared several of his marks,from the previous nights,since he had bite her hard enough.

Draco slide her panties down,gently,bending his head to her core, where her blood and essence smelled strongly to him, enough to drive him wild. He pressed a gentle kiss to her thigh, before starting to lick her clit slowly.

Hermione moaned again, still eyes close, unaware of Draco believing to be dreaming. Draco let his hand hook under her thighs, to keep them open and continued his slow licking to her clit, before going inside being quite gentle.

He could hear Hermione moan further, and that only drove him to continue,and caused him to harden even more. He sped up a little on his tongue that was thrusting,in and out,of her gently.

Hermione felt that she was in a bliss,as she moaned even more, her hand crept down to the head that was giving her so much pleasure,as she pulled on it's silky soft hair.

Draco purred as she did so, and continued sucking and licking her core,as well as her clit and soon he felt her climax come. Hermione opened her eyes as she saw stars across them. Draco lapped unto her juices and cleaned her up till no drop was left.

She sat up a little and gasped as she saw Draco's evil smirk.''Enjoyed that my love?''

Hermione placed her panties back on letting her dress down and stood up about to leave but Draco spinned her back around.

''Did I say you could leave wife?''

''Let go of me you viscious snake''.

Draco chuckled and kissed her cheek.''You can't blame me for giving you and myself pleasure''.

''You made me enjoy something that should disgust me Malfoy''.

He narrowed his eyes at her gripping her two wrists.''I am your husband I can do whatever I want with you sweetheart whether you want it or not''.

Hermione glared at him that was it. Raping her was one thing, but giving her pleasure against her will was not something she'd let him do again.

''I may be your wife Malfoy,but I will never want you the way you may want me,I will never accept you the way you want me too,I will never love you,I will never be happy with you,and I will not let you give me pleasure against my will, and all I want is for you to leave me alone''.

She swallowed as she saw his eyes change into a deeper grey. She heard his muscles flexing,his growl coming deep from his chest,before his shirt teared itself revealing his black wings.

''I think it's time I teach you a lesson Mudblood''.

Hermione gasped and before she could realise Draco was dragging her out of the library,and out into the hall. He walked up a few stairs,before opening a black door throwing her inside.

The room was small with a smaller bed,a chair,a table,and a small window which barely gave any light,except for the chandelier above her.

There was a door on her left,which was as she supposed the bathroom.

''You wanted to be left alone than here you have it''.

''I meant out of here''.

Draco chuckled steping closer lifting her chin up to level with his.''Oh you meant you wanted me to release you? That's never going to happen''.

Hermione looked away and Draco let her go before narrowing his eyes to her dress. ''Remove it''.

''What?''asked Hermione as she looked at him quickly fear in her eyes.

''Remove the dress or I'll ripp it off you''.

Hermione removed her dress slowly handing it to his open palm. She had only her bra,and panties on,and she hated the way Draco was looking at her.

''This is how you'll stay until I decide otherwise. I will come and visit you once a day or week,depending on my mood. If when I visit you behave badly, I'll remove the last pair of cloathing you have is that understood?''

She nodded slowly and Draco walked out locking the door. Hermione quickly took the blanckets,and wrapped herself into them.

The elf came to bring her food sometime later and Hermione remembering Draco's threath ate even though she didn't want too.

The room was not lighted by a fire, and she quickly started to get chills even, though she had the sheets,they weren't warm enough.

She heard the door open later in the evening only to find Draco wearing a simple black shirt holding a long warm sweater. He looked at her slowly steping closer.

''Feeling cold precious?''

Hermione glared at him as she shivered slightly. He lift the sweater up near her and Hermione retain herself from snatching it from his grip.

Draco sneered at her.''Is that what you want?''

Hermione kept glaring at him as he chuckled evily.''If you want it you'll have to earn it''.

''How?''

''Please me and I'll give it to you''.

''What muss I do?''

''I want you too kiss me like you mean it without fighting me''.

''Is that it?''

He smirked. ''I would naturelly ask for something else but I know you'll say no and I'm being nice so if you want the sweater your going to have to kiss me''.

''One kiss?''

''One''.

Hermione stood up clutching the sheets as she levelled her head to his,leaning down to kiss him. Draco entwinned his hand in her hair,pulling her closer. His tongue caressed her lips gently before he plunged it in her mouth.

Hermione let him without fighting him and let her tongue meet his,which Draco responded by kissing her deeply,while being a little rough.

She continued to kiss him before leaning away smirked and handed her the sweater.

''I'll come and visit you tommorow again dear wife sweet dreams''.

He pressed a kiss to her lips than walked out locking the door again. Hermione placed the sweater on which covered her entirely. She lay herself in bed and wished for tommorow to be better.

* * *

 **Hi Guys really sorry for the absence but I had lot's of stuff for school to do. Here's Chapter 11 a little short but chapter 12 will be longer. Keep reviewing your reviews make my day. Till next chapter ;).**


	12. Chapter 12: Never Again

**Chapter 12: Never Again**

A full week had passed since Draco had placed Hermione in this room. She was still wearing the sweater he had given her. She ate like he had ordered her to and obeyed him when he came to visit her.

As he had promised, his visits were only once a week and he never stayed too long. He'd ask if she was ready to behave properly and Hermione – being the head strong woman that she is – wouldn't answer him. Therefore Draco would leave her alone in the room once again.

He barely touched her when he came to see her. He had not 'raped' her, as Hermione didn't hesitate to refer to the deed. It would be obvious to say that Hermione was grateful for the reprieve, but she knew that it would not last.

All Hermione wanted was to get out this room, which served as her prison, and then escape the Manor. She wished to return to safety. And wherever the horrendous creature that is Draco Malfoy was, Hermione was hardly safe. Fortunately, her chance at freedom presented itself quite early that very morning.

The house-elf brought her breakfast accompanied by a letter from Draco.

* * *

 _Good morning my love,_

 _I will not visit you until late this evening since I have some matters to attend to. The elf, as always, will attend to whatever you need (except what you're not allowed, of course)._

 _I will be honest with you: I'm getting tired of not having you in my bed at night. Therefore, I shall lift my punishment. You may leave your room and explore the Manor as you wish. However I expect you to be waiting for me in our bedroom tonight. And you_ _ **will**_ _be waiting._

 _Otherwise, Hermione, I promise you that I will grant you no mercy._

 _Until tonight my love. I wish you a good day enjoy your freedom._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

* * *

Hermione tossed the letter in the simmering fire before hastily finishing her breakfast. Satisfied with her speedy consumption of food, Hermione jumped to her feet and rushed toward the door. Her slender fingers reached out hesitantly before grasping the doorknob and turning it. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione pushed open the apparently unlocked door and took off at a run, headed straight for the bedroom she had first been placed in upon her arrival at the Manor. The bedroom where 'pretend Draco' – sweet and vulnerable Draco – would visit her during her lonely days.

Bursting through the bedroom door, Hermione yanked the sweater from her body as she stumbled over to the closet. She wasted not a moment before trading her current tattered attire for a navy dress. The dress was essentially her only option, given the fact that Draco had destroyed all of her clothes during her stay at the Manor. So she wore the tight-fitting dress accompanied by a pair of black boots.

All she needed now was her wand.

Of course Draco was no fool, however. It was obvious that Draco had taken certain measures after confiscating her wand. The wand was undoubtedly hidden within the labyrinth that was Malfoy Manor; she wouldn't even know where to begin looking.

No matter. She would attempt her escape from the Manor without her wand. She couldn't waste the precious time she had in a futile endeavour of searching for her wand; she would never find it. She knew that.

Upon Hermione's arrival at the Manor, 'pretend Draco' had advised her that there was no escape. He had cautioned her about the wards that surrounded the Manor; the wards that prevented escape.

The wards would prevent her from escaping as Draco had once told her. The _other_ (pretend) Draco had told her there was no escape also.

It was January now and last time Draco had said that was one month ago, when she had first arrived. But what if it wasn't true? What if she could actually escape?

If she didn't try now, she might never get another chance.

Hermione snuck out of the bedroom quietly, her black boots connecting with the hard floor almost silently. She crept through the countless corridors of the Manor, discovering that the house-elf was nowhere in sight. Now was her only chance.

It took Hermione ten minutes of near-crippling anxiety to find the grand double-doors that opened to the vast gardens of the Manor. Not wasting another second, Hermione sprinted out of the doors, her brown eyes fixed on the looming gates down the gardens. Panting harshly, Hermione reached the gates pushing them harshly in an attempt to open them. Relief washed over her in one powerful wave as they opened with a creak.

Not hesitating, Hermione ran through the opened gates, headed straight towards the woods ahead. But stopped suddenly.

A familiar whooshing sound caught her attention, stopping her in her tracks, fear coursing through her at the sound. Slowly, Hermione turned around, finding herself face-to-face with Draco, her captor.

''And where do you think you are going dear wife?'' Draco asked with a cold yet gentle voice.

''I ... was ...'' Hermione sputtered, finding herself unable to answer him.

She had been so close to escaping. And now she knew her shimmer of hope was lost.

''You were trying to escape weren't you?'' Draco asked, his cold tone slicing through the air like a sharp knife, sending shivers down her spine.

''Please ... please Malfoy ... let me go ... give me back my freedom. My _real_ freedom,'' pleaded Hermione.

Draco looked at her, his grey eyes narrowing before he nodded slowly.

''Alright.'' Draco clipped.

''Wha – What? … You ... you're letting me go?''

''Well that would be too easy, wouldn't it?" Draco answered, his tone cool. "No love. I'll give you one final chance. You will have a head start. I will allow you to run into the woods. If you reach the other side before I catch you, I will let you go. If I catch you before you reach your freedom, you will stay here until your draw your last breath.''

''Alright ...'' Hermione nodded, her brown eyes filled with trepidation.

''Oh, and by the way. As you know I don't play fair, I will not be chasing you like this'' Draco smirked, his hand waving to indicate his referral to his human form.

''What ... you're not going to chase me in ... your Dark Angel form … are you? I will lose … that's not fair."

''Giving up already, love?" Draco chuckled evilly. "I should warn you, I haven't fed from you for quite a while now and I'm _quite_ thirsty for your blood. Which means that the more I chase you, the more my thirst will increase. And if I catch you … trust me, I'll take my fill from you.''

''I'll take my chances.'' Hermione stated confidently, her Gryffindor heart evident in her eyes.

''Very well than start running as fast as you can sweetheart."

Hermione quickly turned and ran faster than she had ever ran before. Faster than when the snatchers were chasing her. Faster than during the war. Faster than she had ever ran before because if he caught her, she was done for.

Her boots connected with the grassy ground as she ran, her heart beating wildly against her chest. But she focused her mind on the end-goal. Her escape. Her freedom.

She kept running. She didn't stop. Not even when Draco's savage growl tore through the woods, undoubtedly coming from nearby.

He had caught up to her fast. Quicker than she had anticipated. It was hardly surprising, however. His Dark Angel had incredible powers. Speed was merely one of them.

She kept on running thought. She ran and weaved her way through the trees. Even as she heard his fast footsteps nearing, and his hungry growl roaring closer.

Hermione didn't stop running. Not until she felt his hand grab her, pulling her backwards and down unto the ground with a loud thud. The impact was so harsh that she feared her neck was broken. She tried to get back up but Draco's body came down, crushing her into the ground.

She gasped as she could clearly see his dark wings extended forebodingly, his bare chest, his sharp fangs ready to snap her thin little neck, his crimson eyes hungry for her blood and his evil smirk.

''I win." Draco smirked cruelly, relishing in his victory.

Hermione felt her tears coming down her cheeks. She was terrified. Draco was a beast that could kill her effortlessly, and due to his erection pressing his trousers, she knew he would have no mercy on her.

''Did you really think I wouldn't catch you love? Did you think you'd be free? Were you already seeing your victory, huh?''

Hermione didn't answer. All she could do was sob hopelessly.

Draco lapped at her cheek, licking her salty tears before kissing her lips, forcing her lips to part as his tongue explored her mouth hungrily, swallowing her sobs greedily.

''I will never let you go. You're mine mudblood. You belong to me. Everything you have is mine.''

He tore her dress from her body exposing it to his hungry eyes. His mouth caught her nipple in his mouth biting it, bruising it, before sucking it. Hermione whimpered as his hands fondled her other breast while his other hand ripped her panties off, and moved to her dry entrance.

Her whimpers increased as his fingers stroked her dry insides. In an act of desperation, Hermione attempted to appeal to his gentler side; her trembling hands moved to cup his face gently, her fingers caressing his cheeks softly.

"Plea … please … Dr … Draco … Please." Hermione managed to choke out through the tears and terror.

His crimson eyes moved up to her pleading, tear-stained face, but he showed no pity or mercy. His eyes radiated blood and hunger only.

Her hope flickered inside of her as he nuzzled his face against her palm, his nose trailing down the skin slowly to her wrist. A terrible scream ripped through Hermione as he sank his fangs into her wrist harshly, drinking greedily at the blood pooling out of her wound.

He grunted as he swallowed before he released her, licking the liquid from around his blood-stained lips. He swiftly unbuckled his belt, removing his trousers and boxers, leaving him completely naked just like her.

''I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week. I'll have to carry you everywhere.'' Draco promised with a low growl.

Hermione whimpered, pathetically pleading with him. But he didn't listen.

With one swift movement, Draco impaled himself deep inside; the intrusion merciless as he penetrated her to the hilt. Her back arched as she screamed horrendously, Draco thrusting ruthlessly. His rough treatment of her continued, his actions bruising her body as he violated her without mercy.

''Mine'' he groaned, Hermione sobbing beneath him.

His mouth found her left breast, his teeth penetrating the skin on its side before he set to licking the freely flowing blood. His thrusts increased in brutality and speed, biting down on her shoulder harshly as his climax approached him. His fangs tore at her skin, moving desperately around her body as she cried and sobbed. He drank from wherever he could: her shoulder, her breast, her waist, her lips, her neck. All the while, his wife pleaded and begged with him to stop. He didn't.

A gravelly groan rippled through him as he came deep inside of her, the pleasure nearly blinding him as his body tensed. His cum filled her completely, trickles of it flowing out of her abused womanhood, mixed with traces of her blood.

In his euphoria, Draco hadn't even realised that his wife had ceased screaming. Her silence caught his attention, his eyes fixing on her face. Hermione blinked slowly, her eyelids drooping. Panic devoured him as her eyes fluttered shut, her head turning to the side and consciousness left her. Hurriedly, Draco's hand shot to her neck, checking for a pulse. Relief surged inside of him as he found what he was looking for; her heart was still beating.

Draco pushed himself away from his unconscious wife on the grassy ground, quickly re-clothing himself before hauling her up in his arms. He briskly made his way back to the Manor, Hermione cradled in his arms bridal-style.

Due to his urgency, he arrived at his desired destination – his bedroom – within moments, carrying his wife straight into the bathroom. He waved his wand to fill the tub, setting to cleaning and healing the limp figure.

Once she was cleaned and healed, he wrapped her in his bathrobe before placing her in the bed. He could hear her steady breathing which calmed him down a little more.

He caressed her cheek gently, careful not to her hurt her. He had been far too rough with her, and in doing so, had almost killed her.

 _''But she's the one who won't love you back, Draco. You didn't do anything wrong. You showed her that she belongs to you.''_ The voice in his head spoke.

Draco pushed the voice away and lay beside his wife pressing her against his chest holding her close.

She was his wife. His everything. But she didn't love him back. That fact pained Draco, but he knew that even if she said she didn't love him, somehow sometime she'd say I love you and mean it truly. He would make sure of it.

He watched as she parted her lips slightly letting out a gasping breath, surely dreaming.

He pressed a tender kiss to her temple, promising himself that he would never hurt her that badly again.

"Never again," Draco whispered to her ears before shutting his eyes and falling asleep, his wife held firmly in his arms.

* * *

 **Hi guys so I found a new Beta ArielKidd :D. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. Till next chapter ;).**


	13. Chapter 13: The Poison

Chapter 13: The Poison

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes she was surprised to still be somehow alive. Ignoring the aches and pains that plagued her body, Hermione glanced around her surroundings, finding that she was no longer in the isolation room where Draco had placed her. No. She was back in his bedroom – or 'their' bedroom, as he would call it.

She remembered clearly the events of yesterday. Her running in the woods, almost blinded by panic and fear. Draco, her monstrous husband, raping and violating her so brutally that he almost killing her during the assault.

Turning her head to the side – as much as her aching bones would allow – she noticed him. His face was buried in her curls holding her closely as if he were afraid to let her go. She tried to remove herself from his hold but to no avail. Even asleep his grip was impossibly tight.

So she lay there staring at the ceiling, waiting for him to awake or loosen his hold to allow her an escape. She heard his hungry growl rumbling from his chest before she felt his tongue on her neck licking a spot slowly, followed by the swift arrival of pain, his fangs plunging into her soft skin.

She let out a small cry before she relaxed feeling the soothing of his tongue instead. He pressed his nose against her honey curls breathing in her scent, his lips pressed gently to her temple before his hand came brushing her hair to uncover her beautiful angelic face.

"Good morning precious" said he in a gentle voice.

"Morning ..." came Hermione's throaty reply, having screamed too much yesterday.

Draco turned her around gently caressing her cheek.

"My fragile little wife." He spoke softly.

Hermione averted her gaze even though she knew Draco hated when she didn't directly look at him. But she didn't want to look at him, nor would she. Not unless she was forced to.

Draco raised her chin gently so her eyes were level to his and pressed another gentle kiss to her forehead before he let her go.

Standing up he went to dress himself and watched as Hermione sat up slowly wincing from the pain she had been introduced to from his attack the previous night. Sliding off the bed, she made her way to the bathroom with difficulty, closing the door and going to the mirror.

She was prepared to see scars or cuts and bruises, but all she saw was her face staring back at her with no imperfections. She sighed and let the faucet run, splashing her face with the cold water before stepping back out.

Draco was still there, waiting for her it seemed. Hermione looked up at him as he approached her slowly; like a serpent closing in on its prey. She swallowed and gasped as he suddenly lifted her up in his arms, carrying her bridal-style.

He walked out down the stairs towards the kitchen which caused Hermione to wonder what he had in store for her. Once there he placed her on the table and moved to open the cupboard taking out a variety of foods. Her favourite muggle cookies, cereals, toasts and more.

He then handed her a small cup of tea with a glass of fresh orange juice. Without complaining Hermione drank and ate under his watch, realising that he was once again checking that she was eating enough.

Once her stomach was full she lifted her gaze to meet his. Draco who had been leaning against the counter stared back at her with cold grey eyes. Eyes that held a glint of something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Before Hermione could even gasp his lips were crushing hers possessively. His hands roamed her body before hooking her leg around his waist, his free hand pulling her closer against him.

Trying to push him away was futile since she didn't have much strength against him. Her arms were limp at her side, Draco's hands running over her thighs. His mouth left hers, only to descend to her neck, nipping at the skin without piercing it.

"Submit to me," he whispered, his tone low and commanding.

"N … no," stuttered Hermione as his hand fondled her breast gently.

"Why not? I'll give you everything you want Hermione just submit to me."

"No ... I will not give in to a beast like you, Malfoy," she sputtered.

A barely audible gasp escaped Hermione before she bit her lip anxiously. Draco pulled away from her neck, his fierce stare alerting her that her words had gone too far. In a flash all the gentleness was gone and she could hear his shirt ripping.

"A beast? Is that what you believe I am, Mudblood? Is that what you think?"

Hermione swallowed averting her gaze. Her dimming bravery failed her further as a crack echoed through the kitchen, the sting of his slap on her right cheek.

"Answer me!" Draco roared, filled with fury.

Glaring back at him with fire she scraped the remaining courage she scraped the remaining courage within her and squared her shoulders.

"Yes! You've taken everything from me, Malfoy! My freedom, my home, _everything_! And you expect me to submit to you like a good little girl? Fuck you!"

He glared at her, his eyes turning a darker shade.

"Then I'll show what a beast I can be." He promised, his growl reverberating through the room.

She gasped trying to step back but Draco was quicker; he had her pinned down on the table in a blink and mass of blurry movements. Preparing herself for the worst, she was surprised when he kissed her roughly but her relief was soon washed away as she felt a liquid trickle down her throat, the taste was like poison and it burned her throat.

Draco pulled back from her lips, staring into her eyes. Hermione didn't understand why but in the next minute all she could picture was Draco inside of her pounding her into the kitchen table, warm liquid trickling down her thighs at the thought.

Wasting no time, Draco unbuckled his belt quickly, pulling his trousers down and taking her bathrobe off. He didn't have to push himself down onto her since Hermione had already grabbed the back of his neck and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. His hand came down to her core plunging a finger inside her to find it soaking wet.

"You dirty mudblood. You're all wet, my love," said he as he licked her lips.

Hermione bucked her hips against his finger in an attempt to gain more friction. Draco chuckled evilly before letting the tip of his erection tease her entrance and all Hermione did was moan louder. Her hand made its own way to his hard member.

His cock twitch as her hand came down to stroke it gently letting out a groan of pleasure as she did so. He placed his hand on hers, removing her slender fingers from his member to align at her soaked entrance. He wasted not a moment before he plunged himself to her hilt, causing a sweet moan to escape Hermione.

"You like that don't you, Precious? You like it when I fuck you hard. Say it."

"Yes ... yes, Draco. Please give me more," Hermione whimpered, pleasure washing over her.

He complied by speeding up his thrusts, marking her thighs with his bare hands and biting her skin occasionally.

He kept pounding into her hard and fast as she bucked her hips against his, keeping a rhythm. Draco pulled her up in a sitting position increasing the rhythm even more, thrusting deeper into her as he suckled on her hard nipple.

Hermione could only arch her back and moan pulling on his hair as she felt her orgasm near her. Draco, feeling her walls tighten, licked the shell of ear slowly before biting her earlobe.

"Cum for me Hermione," Draco whispered huskily against her ear as he licked and nibbled at the skin.

A delicious and shrill scream escaped Hermione, her head thrown back and lips parted as her body trembled against his, her orgasm hitting her hard. Her body was alight with the delightful fire, her toes curling as she shivered in his arms, Draco groaning loudly as his cock tensed and jerked.

As she came down from what seemed cloud nine, Draco growled deeply and spilled his seed deep inside of her, resting his body against hers as he panted.

It didn't take long, however, until he saw Hermione regaining control of her body. Her cheeks flushed a deep red and her hand was raised to slap him which he stopped effortlessly.

"You ... you … How dare you?"

"I simply proved to you what you said I was. All I did was slip a little poison I possess that increases your sensuality and desire. It clouds your mind, but doesn't last too long. You wanted a beast? Well you got one, and that won't be the last I use the poison, pet. Mark my words."

Hermione released herself from his grip and scrambled off the table, running up to the bedroom into the shower to clean herself. She was disgusted and she wanted to get clean quickly.

But, no matter how hard she tried, all the scrubbing in the world couldn't wash away the filth that she felt. The self-disgust. The loathing and repulsion.

No matter how hard she tried, Hermione could not wash away her life as a prisoner.

As a wife.

* * *

 **Hey guys chapter 13 here hope you'll like it keep the reviews coming. Beta by the wonderful ArielKidd see you next chapter :).**


	14. Chapter 14: What If

**Chapter 14: What If**

* * *

Hermione was walking down a long, white tunnel, the sound of her light footsteps echoing off the walls. It wasn't long before she reached a door, which led to her bedroom.

How curious.

Hermione gazed at the bed, seeing herself in a deep slumber, a smile gracing her lips as she slept soundly. Draco was not in the bed with her other self, causing a little spark of relief to ignite within her.

Before she could make sense of the dream she currently found herself in, the door to the bedroom opened, Draco stepping over the threshold. Dream-Draco didn't even notice her, and instead walked right by her toward the bed to the other Hermione.

She watched as he gently caressed her cheek, causing her to rouse from her tranquil slumber. A sweet and soft smile graced Dream-Hermione's face as she gazed at her husband.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." Hermione smiled before they shared a loving kiss.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," said he in the most gentle voice she had ever heard.

"Are the children up yet?"

"Scorpius is in the garden playing, and Aurora is having her breakfast in the kitchen."

Hermione watched in horror as her other self pulled Draco onto the bed with a smirk.

"Then I'll have a moment with my husband before seeing my dear children, shall I?"

Draco growled and delicately slipped off her nightdress and set to building up their mutual pleasures that they took from one another's body.

The real Hermione, disgusted by the sight, walked out of the room- only to find herself in the gardens of the Manor.

The child of her other self, Scorpius, looked exactly like Draco, running around with a ball. She gazed at him before spotting the little girl – presumably Aurora – who looked more like her.

Aurora was holding a small book in her hands as she watched her brother. She had honey coloured hair, that cascaded down her back in beautiful waves, with a few curls. Her pretty face featured brown eyes and small plump lips, and she was smaller than Scorpius.

Hermione watched as the girl soon joined Scorpius to play 'pass the ball' before her other self and Draco appeared.

She frowned not understanding how herself could be so happy with Draco, holding his arm while smiling up at him.

"I love you, Draco."

Draco smirked and kissed her gently before taking her hand to join the childreen to play.

Hermione leaned against the wall still frowning before she heard a voice near her ears.

"See how happy they look? She's happy, their children are happy and he's happy."

"She must be fed with his poison or a lovepotion. I would never act like this," replied Hermione, turning her gaze away.

"You could be if you just let yourself go. There's going to come a time where you'll see that you could be happy."

"I will never be happy with you, Malfoy. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing can take away the things that you have done."

Hermione turned around to face him but saw no one and his voice had disapeared along with the 'happy family'.

What she saw instead, was herself laying in a beautiful crystal coffin- one that reminded her of Snow White. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with a white rose in her hair, her curls fanning out on the satin cushion beneath her head.

Hermione quickly understood that she was looking at her other-self dead. Near her crystal coffin, stood Draco, staring down at her dead-self.

He wasn't looking at her with pity or sadness. No; he was emotionless.

She walked a little closer to the coffin, surprised that her face and body showed no bruises or scars. Even in death, Draco prefered to keep her pure and oh-so-beautiful.

Soon enough, Hermione watched Draco walk away without turning back.

Alone with her dead-self, Hermione placed a hand on the glass as she stared at herself.

"Is this what you'd rather for yourself?" came Draco's cold voice in the air. "Is this the fate you desire?"

"Dying is never what one wishes for, Malfoy, but perhaps I decided that there was no other way."

"You jumped from the tower and I wasn't there in time to stop you."

"Then perhaps this is my fate."

She heard him hiss, a deep growling sound reverberating through the room.

"You would rather die than spend an eternity with me and be happy?"

"You will never make me happy, Malfoy. You will always be someone I hate."

Hermione gasped, backing away as the view of the coffin turned to something much darker. The black walls of a dungeon came into view.

Her other self was naked, covered in scars, blood, bruises and dirt all over her battared body. Her hair was filthy and matted, telling a thousand tales of the abuse she had suffered. A chain was wrapped around her ankle, not long enough for her to move in the slightest.

Hermione turned her head around at the sound of an onminous creak, seeing the door open slowly. Quickly, she turned her head back around and stared at her other-self, seeing the fearful expression on her face.

Draco steped into the light with his wings extended and his eyes a crimson colour. There was no pity in his eyes, only cruelty and darkness.

"There is no use in cowering, my sweet pet. You know by now that it is useless."

"Pl...ea...se Dr...aco...I be..beg you...plea...se no...more," her otherself magaged to choke out between sobs, her body shaking.

"You want to come out of this place and return upstairs with me?"

"Y...es..."

"Will you obey your husband?"

"Y...es I wil...l obey...my ...husband."

"To who do you belong to?"

"Y...ou..."

"And who am I, my sweet pet?"

"You're...my...husband...lover...master...you're every...thing to...me."

Draco nodded slowly and walked towards her, breaking her chain and lifting her up in his arms.

"You've learned your lesson, finally."

Hermione watched as they walked out before hearing the door close.

"She stayed here for two months. Is that what I must do, Granger? The same as this dream?"

"You..."

"Do I have to starve you? Hurt you? Fuck you with no mercy? Do I have to be a dark angel at all times for you to respect me and obey me?"

Hermione started crying, Draco hissing at every word. Of course she refused to respect and obey him, and even if this was a dream, out of everything she saw, there were two bad possiblilities.

"No, but it doesn't change that I still hate you," said she in a quiet voice.

Just as she said so, Hermione felt herself spiralling in a tunnel before feeling nothing.

Opening one eye she felt the bed beneath her and knew she had only dreamt.

However, she was unaware of the presence in the shadows.

Draco glared at his beautiful wife sleeping all too peacefully.

"You've sentenced yourself to a lifetime of pain, my sweet pet," said he in a cold whisper.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry about the update of yesterday it was the wrong one:). Hope you'll like the chapter.**

 _Beta'd by ArielKidd_


	15. Chapter 15: The Dungeons

**Chapter 15: the Dungeons**

* * *

When Hermione woke up she felt that something wasn't right. First the bed was empty, and second, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Finally, she could just feel it in the atmosphere.

Deciding to stand up, she found no dress on the bed. Usually Draco would leave a dress out for her to wear throughout the day. She frowned and went into the bathroom to wash her face before coming back out jumping as she saw Draco.

"Merlin, are you trying to scare me to death Malfoy?" Hermione gasped, her tone more than a little irritated.

"No, Granger." He responded in a clipped tone.

Hermione frowned again and walked toward the wardrobe. However, when she tried to open the doors they wouldn't budge.

"Malfoy, can you please open the wardrobe so I can dress?"

"You're not going to dress today."

She turned to face him, arms folded across her chest. "And why is that?"

"Because that is what I have decided, and as I am your husband and Master, what I say goes."

"What if I want to go outside?" said Hermione daring to defy him once again.

"You're not going out today either, Granger."

"Since when have you suddenly decided that I can't dress and go out?"

"Since you need to be taught another lesson it seems."

"What have I done?"

"You're the smart one, pet. Think about it, and maybe it will come back to you."

Hermione frowned before recalling her nightmare; the voice that spoke at each end had been his. That could only mean...

"You were there," gasped Hermione looking at him.

"Ten points to the Lioness," Draco drawled sarcastically, his tone laced with malice. "Yes, pet. I was there and I saw and heard everything."

"Well why are you so surprised? You know how I feel about you, Malfoy. It shouldn't surprise you."

Draco glowered at her and Hermione fell crumpled into a heap on the floor, clutching her waist as a pain had suddenly made its course inside her.

"I have been patient with you," Draco hissed. "I have tried to be kinder but you only spit it back in my face."

"You ... rape me, Malfoy; hurt me. How can you expect me to be comply? You even made me enjoy my rape yesterday," said Hermione gasping as the pain intensified.

"If you'd submit to me, you wouldn't feel any pain. Even yesterday as I showed you possibilities of happiness you refused."

"Because I will never be happy with you Malfoy." Hermione groaned, the pain burning inside of her. "All I want is freedom, for I will never submit to you- even if it was to save my life, I wouldn't."

"So that's it then? You won't even try to submit?" asked Draco coming closer as his eyes darkened.

"I will never submit to you Malfoy, no matter what you do or ask, my answer is no."

"Then I'll treat you as what you are."

Hermione gasped as his hand came down, backhanding her so hard she saw stars for a second. She felt her lips being slipt before he yanked her up by her hair.

"If you want me to treat you as nothing but a fucking mudblood bitch, then so be it."

He pushed her towards the door and she fell having lost her balance. Draco hissed and yanked her up again, not caring in the slightest about her squeals of protest or inability to regain her balance. Dragging her down the stairs, Hermione tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

He opened a large door that Hermione recognized from her dream before pushing her inside.

"You'll stay here from now on, since you are nothing but a mudblood bitch. You don't deserve to lay in my bed," he moved to her and ripped off her nightdress. She tried to cover herself but he held her wrists. "You're not going to cover yourself, mudblood. You are nothing more than a worthless mudblood whore, and whores do not get clothes, Granger."

He backed her up against the wall and waved his hand again. Hermione shrunk down unto the floor as a large small chain held her ankle down.

"I'll send the elf to give you some food and I will return later to get my fill of you," he grabbed a handful of her hair so her eyes were level with his.

He crushed his lips against hers biting the split on her lips to draw blood, which he licked off. "You filthy little mudblood bitch," he spat at her face before he turned and walked out.

Hermione stared at the door before looking around. Everything was the same as in the dream she had last night and, for the first time, she was actually quite afraid of what Draco would do to her.

* * *

Upstairs, Draco was still furious about Hermione's words. It fed and increased his murderous fury, the Dark Angel raging within him.

 _Nothing I do is good enough for her is it? She should be grateful that I, Draco Malfoy, even chose her as my wife, and not Astoria as my parents would have wanted._

'Put her in her place; make her suffer enough so she will submit to you,' came the voice in his mind.

He could do that, but then again, that wouldn't make her submit, would it?

Draco hissed and ascended downstairs almost breaking the door open. He watched as she tried to back away and cower in the corner, as far away from his as the chain on her ankle would allow. For once, the fear was clear in her brown eyes.

He approached her slowly bending down to her height.

"Hello, mudblood" said he with a cruel smirk gracing his features.

"Malfoy ... please don't do this."

"I decide, Mudblood. Not you."

He stood back and Hermione let out a small sigh before she gasped again. His hand was unbuckling his belt as he pulled his trousers and boxers in one go- she could clearly see his hard erection.

"Please, Malfoy."

"On your knees Mudblood, and if you bite me, you'll regret it." Draco growled. "I promise."

Swallowing back the bile in her throat, Hermione got on her knees wincing from the chain that held her. She placed a hand on his long shaft, stroking it a little. This was the last thing Hermione wanted to do with him, and she definitely was not doing so in an act of submittance. She was only taking the easier option, for it would be forced upon her either way.

"Open your mouth, Mudblood."

Hermione closed her eyes and opened her mouth, careful not to bite him, and started sucking tentatively. Draco couldn't help but moan and groan as she sucked him with a gentle rhythm.

"Good Mudblood." Draco growled approvingly. "Who knew you'd be good at this ... fuck!"

His hand tangled itself in her curls, pushing his member to the back of her throat causing her to gag. He started fucking her mouth, increasing the speed slightly.

Hermione felt him tense and knew he was close. She tried to push herself back but Draco held her head firmly and when he came with a loud groan, she was forced to swallow his cum.

He released her head, pushing her back against the wall with a small thud. He held her down, pinning her wrists above her head, holding her there.

"Now I'm going to fuck you, and when I cum, it will be all on you."

She swallowed trying to plead him with her eyes, but it was no use. He didn't even try to prepare and just buried himself to the hilt inside of her dry entrance.

She screamed as he pumped himself furiously in and out of her, biting her neck to let her blood flow and marking her body with his hands.

"You're nothing but a Mudblood bitch!"

"Please, Malfoy! Stop! I beg you ... stop!"

No screams or tears would stop Draco, and when he finally reached his climax, he pulled out of her and spilled his seed unto her chest and across her face.

He pulled his trousers back up and left her there; chained by the ankle with nothing to wash or cover her. She curled herself into a foetal position and sobbed until she fell asleep.

* * *

Draco lay in his bed and looked at the empty space next to him. His anger had gone a long while ago, and he almost felt regret at what he had done. Almost …

 _It had to be done_ , he thought. _Now, perhaps she'll obey me and comply to what I ask of her._

He fell asleep to those thoughts but he was soon haunted by her face. Her beautiful face before it changed to a bruises scared face.

Her body was no longer what it was and she looked damaged. No potions or healing spells could reverse it.

"You desired to treat me as a 'Mudblood bitch'. You have now destroyed me, Draco. Are you happy?" said the ghost voice.

"No," Draco responded almost sadly. "All I ask is for you to submit to me, Hermione. I could give you everything. I can be gentle, if only you'd obey and submit your body, heart and soul to me."

"You haven't shown me any acts of kindness, Draco. How can you ask such a thing?" spoke her ghost voice.

"Then I will start being kinder if I get something in return. All I want is you."

"We shall see."

Draco awoke with a start and looked at the time; 4:30 am. He sat up, running a hand through his hair as he contemplated his dream.

 _If I have to be gentle so that she will submit to me, then that's how it will be._

* * *

 **Hi here's chapter 15 hope you'll like it :) keep reviewing it makes my day :).**

 ** _Beta'd by ArielKidd_**


	16. Chapter 16:Sudden Kindness

**Chapter 16: Sudden Kindness**

* * *

When Hermione heard the door opening, she cringed back in fear. She hadn't slept at all last night, due to the constant pain in her womanhood, and the position she was in was not at all comfortable.

She watched as Draco stepped into the dungeon cell slowly, but surprisingly he didn't seem as if he was in the mood to torture her. He bent down to her height and Hermione shut her eyes in fear.

She heard her chain breaking before feeling herself being lift up slowly as if he was afraid to break her. She dared to open her eyes only to find that he was taking her up the stairs to their bedroom.

He carried her inside the bathroom, turning the taps on wandlessy. Placing her in gently, Draco remained silent as he washed the dirt and blood from her skin, taking great care to be as gentle as he could. He than proceeded to wash a timid Hermione's hair, before drying her and wrapping her in a bathrobe.

Picking her up again he carried her back into the bedroom, placing her inside the bed and covering her with the sheets. Hermione couldn't help but stare at him the whole time, evidently confused, her fearful eyes filled with wonder. After all, Draco was unpredictable; he could be gentle and then become ruthlessly violent.

He left the bedroom, only to come back with a small tray of breakfast. Hermione ate under his watch and dared not speak in case she would anger him.

And Hermione just couldn't survive another attack.

Once done, she lay back down and Draco removed the tray away before he sat near her on the large bed. He raised his hand towards her and Hermione gulped, flinching slightly, only to be surprised as he gently caressed her hair, combing it between his fingers.

She waited for the brutal attack to come, but it never came. Draco kept combing her hair gently, occasionally caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Wanting to break the silence, Hermione decided to speak even if it would mean trouble afterwards.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, the fear shaking her voice.

Draco looked at her, no anger flashed in his eyes as he replied gently. "Yes Hermione?"

"You - may … I ... go out today?"

She knew it sounded silly but she wanted to see if he'd react as usual.

"If that's what you want, yes. But I'd rather you go later, you need to rest for a while."

Hermione nodded slightly, her wide brown eyes fixed on his soft expression. Gazing at him cautiously, it was clear that she was curious about his peculiar behaviour.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

She blinked as he called her sweetheart. No one, not even Ron, had ever called her that. Well, except for her father.

"Um ... can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Draco replied gently, his grey eyes fixed on the timid muggle-born. "What is it you want to ask?"

"You...last night you put me in the dungeons and did...horrible things … but right now you're behaving … gently. Why?"

He sighed, stopping his gentle caresses to her cheek before resuming.

"I was wrong to put you there and ask such a thing of you," Draco said regretfully. "You're my treasure and I don't want to hurt you"

"But you have hurt me Malfoy; many times."

"I know, and I apologize for that. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like I have. Of course I can never gain anything by doing so, and it won't happen again I promise you, my love."

"You ... alright Malfoy."

"I'd prefer you call me Draco."

"Alright" Hermione agreed, not wishing to change his gentle nature into one of hateful wrath.

"I'll let you rest, if you need something call me or my elf."

He walked out and Hermione rested her head back unto the pillow closing her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

She woke up late in the afternoon to find Draco sitting in an armchair reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up at her and made a small smile.

"Well there you are; I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Hermione made a small nervous smile before standing up, walking toward him hesitantly.

"What time is it exactly?"

"Around 4:00 pm," Draco responded, watching her with a smile as she neared him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed to rest. Besides you looked so peaceful, I didn't dare wake you up."

"That's...nice of you Draco."

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"A cup of tea and a few biscuits would be sufficient thank you."

"I'll ask the elf to get it in a minute."

"Anything interesting?" asked Hermione as she bent her near him to read the paper in his hand.

"Mm, not much. The usual Ministry affairs, Azkaban and … well, you're ... mentioned."

"As a missing person, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Is that Ron?" asked Hermione suddenly surprised.

"Yes, and that must be Lavender Brown; they say he's engaged."

"Oh? Must have done it in secret. Harry and I, nor his sister never knew he was dating anyone. Especially her."

Draco looked at her before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her on his lap gently. "Here. Now you can read with me."

She looked at the paper nodding a few times on articles before leaning back against him.

"Not very interesting, as you said."

"I know." Draco agreed. "I told you it's a bit like that since the War; expect Rita Skeeter likes to make her articles somewhat interesting."

"I remember in fourth year when she tried to pass Harry and me for lovers" chuckled Hermione.

"I was actually jealous when I read that" replied Draco.

"Really? Is... That what you glared at me and Harry when you saw us?"

"Yes, I always wondering if you two had something."

"No never, we never had anything, just friendship."

He nodded slowly before folding and tossing away the Daily Prophet. He then wrapped his two arms around her gently. "You had a crush on Weasley though."

"Yes, well we did kiss during the War." Hermione nodded. "But it never led to anything except going out for 2 weeks."

"And you realised you didn't love him anymore?"

"No, he didn't love me anymore".

"You...still love him?"

"No, not anymore".

He nodded again and rubbed soothing circles around her waist. She made a small smile and looked at him. "I have to be honest a little it's kind of a nice thing to see you this gentle and kind for once".

"If it makes you happy, I'll continue."

"It does make me happy, a little."

"Does my kindness and gentleness earn a small kiss?" asked Draco with a small smirk.

"Draco don't push your luck" said Hermione.

"Please. Just one, and I promise I won't do anything else unless you ask."

"One kiss then, but on the cheek."

She pressed her lips against his cheek gently than leaned away. "There one kiss as promised"

He leaned in a little and kissed her forehead. "You get one as well".

She smiled before she slipped out of his arms, walking to the wardrobe to take out a dress. Disappearing into the bathroom for a moment, Draco was left alone until she came back out. "Can I still go outside a bit?"

"Yes."

Hermione smiled and walked out before running down the stairs outside. It was still cold outside but she didn't mind. Up from their bedroom Draco watched her. Step by step it seemed that she was slowly opening herself up.

He watched as she explored the garden again. Surprisingly she didn't even look at the gates that could lead her out to freedom. She stayed out in the garden for an hour before coming back in and walking into the bedroom.

"Goodness it's freezing outside" shivered Hermione as she warmed herself by the fire.

Draco moved to her and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I can help you with that if you'll let me."

"What are you doing to do?" asked Hermione, a little curious.

He turned her around gently and pulled her against him. She soon felt heat wrap around her causing the cold to leave her body.

"Better?"

"Mhh, much thank you".

She leaned away a little and noticed the tea and biscuits he had promised. Sitting down on the carpet she ate and drank silently as Draco watched her.

Once finished, she remembered something Draco does everyday to her without exception, yet he hadn't done it that day.

"Draco...did you feed yourself today?"

Draco frowned slightly before shaking his head slowly.

"And you...can resist?"

"Yes, unless you're willing to give me some of you blood. Otherwise I'll control myself."

"I usually hate when you just take it, but since you haven't and you've been this kind and gentle...I'll consider trusting you to take some. But just a little."

"Where am I permitted then?"

"My wrist, but just a few drops otherwise I won't let you feed on me again."

"I promise; I'll respect your condition".

He approached slowly and she let out her wrist to him. Taking it gently he gave a tentative lick before piercing the skin causing Hermione to wince slightly. He groaned a little, sucking a few drops before licking the wound so it would close.

Hermione looked at him, surprised that he hadn't gone too far, nor demanded more. He licked his bloodied lips and looked at her again.

"There; done."

She nodded slowly and sat back down thinking. Will this behaviour last? Or will it only take a few weeks before he's back to his usual self?

Nevertheless, she decided to be careful and watch what she'd do or say. For she knew that just one wrong word could destroy all this gentleness and kindness and be replaced by utter cruelty and darkness.

Time would tell.

* * *

 **Draco seems nice but will it really last? ;) Read to find out hahha. Thanks for the lovely reviews guys it really makes me happy don't forget to check out the tumblr page for pics**. _Beta by the amazing AKxx_


	17. Chapter 17: Not Enough

Chapter 17: Not Enough

* * *

Seven weeks had passed and Draco's behaviour remained gentle and amiable. However, her feelings towards her "husband" had not changed, and she still longed for her freedom.

She'd let him feed from her two times a week, let him kiss her cheek, forehead and sometimes the lips. As for touching Draco would carry her or wrap his arms around her, but he hadn't asked her to bed with him.

Just as Hermione was reading on the bed, Draco walked out from the bathroom, not bothering to put on a bathrobe. He only wore a dark green towel around his waist.

Hermione discretly looked up, admiring his perfect chest. Draco noticed and smirked a little.

"Enjoying the view, my love?"

She raised her eyes brows before turning back to her book. Somehow looking at him caused a small tingling inside of her. Draco approached her, crawling onto the bed slowly.

Looking up at him, Hermione couldn't help but stare at his chest again. He seemed like a Greek God; handsome and lean. She bit her lip lightly before trying to read again, but she couldn't focus.

Draco let his hand make its way up her ankle towards her thighs slowly. He could hear her breathing and he knew she would not resist him. The way she had looked at him said it all. His face was close to hers now. His breath grazed her neck before he whispered huskily.

"If you want me to do it, you can say it."

Hermione bit her lip again, turning a shade of red. How could she want this? After all he had done to her? But ... he was nice lately, and somehow seeing him like this, she just wanted just a little.

"There's no shame in wanting it, sweetheart. All you have to do is tell me what you want."

His hand was caressing her inner thighs now, gently, in slow circles, almost teasing her. His lips kissed a path on her cheek, and down her neck before nibbling a spot.

She shut her eyes letting out a small whimper, but not of pain; of need. Laying back down she stared at him.

"Take me."

Draco tore at her dress, removing it from her perfect body.

Too long he had been denied her body, and now willingly she was offering it to him. No poison was in her, no potion, no drugs nothing but pure lust and need.

Not wanting to go to fast in fear of ruining whatever moment she was having, he decided to take it slow. His hand stayed on her thigh, while his other hand went in her curls.

Hermione leaned her head up to kiss him gently before the kiss became urgent. Her tongue battled with his in a sort of dance, and her hands explored his perfect chest. Draco gave a lick to her lips before licking down to her breast.

Pressing kisses around her areola before sucking unto her nipple, tugging it, slightly making her moan. He pinched the other one as not to leave it without attention.

Hermione arched herself into his hand, she needed more, she wanted more and he knew that. Removing his hand from her curls he let it go down to her womanhood.

He could smell her arousal; strong and rich. He let a finger slide in her warmth, finding that she was soaking wet, just as he wanted. He created a rhythm with his finger before adding a second one, causing her moans to increase even more.

Hermione grabbed the sheets, pulling them as she felt her pleasure building even more. Draco removed his fingers, looking at her as he kissed her again urgently, biting her bottom lip.

"Tell me what you want now, sweetheart" said he as he licked her neck.

"I want ... I want ... more" said she, between her small gasps.

Draco smirked and leaned away only to dip his head at her entrance. Hermione moaned as she felt his tongue on her clit before he sucked it. Her hands came into his hair pulling more to where she needed him most.

Draco let his teeth graze her sensitive spot before he thrust his tongue in and out slowly. He wanted her to cum, to make her cum with his tongue. She kept moaning louder until she curled her toes and screamed as she came.

She panted softly and Draco looked back up at her.

The desire and need was still there despite the release she had just succumb to. Removing his towel, he positioned himself at her entrance and, with one smooth thrust, buried himself to the hilt.

Hermione moaned again, wrapping her legs around him to pull him deeper inside. His hips moved against her skin rapidly as she moaned, scratching his back, causing him to groan in pleasure.

He growled as he came inside her and collapsed on top of her panting. She panted softly her hands still buried in his hair pulling gently.

He bit her neck playfully before rolling over on his side. Hermione sighed and turned away from, but she soon felt his arm snake around her waist pulling her against his chest.

"Goodnight, my precious wife" said he, pressing one last kiss on her temple.

Hermione shut her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, she felt guilty. She remembered what had happened last night and felt ashamed of herself.

She turned her head, swallowing as she saw Draco still asleep, but he had his hold on her. Taking a breath for courage, she squeezed herself out from his grasp and stood up.

Not wanting to wake him, she put on a small dress before looking outside. It was a sunny day and to her utter surprise the gates were open.

She gazed at the window before looking at Draco again. Last night had been a mistake and now, her second chance to runaway was here.

He was deeply asleep, the gates were opened and nothing could stop her. Hermione took another breath and went to the small desk to retrieve the letter opener, in case something or someone would come after her.

Well, if it was Draco, she'd stab him to gain time.

Walking out of the room as quietly as possible, she made her way to the doors. Turning the knob, she quickly ran out, not bothering about the door slamming shut.

The sound awoke Draco with a start. His eyes snapped opened and he quickly noticed that Hermione was not near him. His mind started to race, the sound of the door was not the wind like he thought.

He stood up, pulling a pair of boxers and trousers on, and looked out the window.

He growled as he saw her running into the woods. "No!"

* * *

Hermione ran through the leaves and trees, her head didn't turn back and her feet barely touched the ground.

She heard Draco's ferocious growl and only ran faster, still clutching the letter opener in her hand. The sound of a loud crack caused her head to turn and made her trip on the root of an old tree.

She fell in the mud and, in the process, twisted her ankle. She whimpered, cursing herself for turning her head. She heard him approach and, on instinct, she hid behind the tree.

Draco stopped and looked around. Her footsteps and scent had stopped here. He made a low growling sound before smirking.

"Sweetheart," Draco growled. "I know you're here. Why don't you come out? I won't hurt you, I promise."

Hermione knew he was lying, but the pain her ankle wasn't helping her and she soon noticed it even had a cut with blood coming out.

"You know I can smell you love. Your scent and even your blood calls to me. So come out of your own will and I will not harm you."

Hermione tried to crawl away from her hiding spot to a bigger one, but her ankle's pain made it impossible, and she let out a small yelp.

Draco growled and walked to where the sound had come from. There she was leaning against a tall tree, her dress covered in mood and blood, her ankle swelling and her cut bleeding.

"If you hadn't run, you wouldn't have hurt yourself" he said bending to her.

"If I hadn't turned my head, I wouldn't be hurt" said she, wincing as he touched her ankle.

"Why did you run away precious? Have I not been good to you? "said he as he looked at her.

"I'm not going to say you haven't, because that would be lying. But I'm still a prisoner no matter what you do, I still am, and I still want my freedom."

"What about last night? You accepted me last night and you enjoyed it."

"And I was wrong to let that happen; it was a mistake and I won't let it happen again."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and she knew just by the look that he was not happy at all.

"A mistake? A fucking mistake?" he seethed between his teeth.

"Yes!" cried Hermione. "What did you expect Draco? That I'd suddenly become a good little wife? I do not love you and I do not want you".

His eyes changed into a crimson red colour and soon enough his wings erupted from his back his voice came out as a loud growl.

"After all I've done for you - for us - I thought maybe you had come around, but it's still not fucking good enough for you?"

"You know it's not, Draco. Listen to me; you cannot make me happy and you're only hurting yourself to think I'll give in when I won't."

He growled again louder. "You don't even try! If you tried you'd see that I could make you happy! Fuck, Hermione! I've been fucking nice to you!"

"But it's not enough, Draco. You've done too many bad things."

"And I have apologized to you, and showed you kindness. I didn't touch you without your consent when I could have. Is that what you want Hermione? For me to do as I please again, and not care how you'll feel?"

"I want you to let me go".

"No, you're mine, I will never fucking let you go. Get that in your fucking head" he pressed his finger against her forehead causing her to wince.

Knowing there was practically no way out of this she reached for the letter opener.

"Then you will never have me."

Draco was about to open his mouth again, but Hermione was quicker. Swinging her arm, she stabbed him right in the shoulder, but not without cutting his cheek first.

He groaned in pain and Hermione managed to stand up, ignoring the pain in her ankle, and ran again.

She heard him growl again but her head stayed focus on getting out quickly as fast as she could.

Draco removed the letter opener from his shoulder, groaning before the wound closed itself. She was going to pay for that. All the kindness was gone and replaced by fury.

He ran after her, his speed increased as his wings were out, quickly catching up to her.

He tackled her onto the ground, face-first. Hermione thrashed underneath him as his weight pinned her body down. He grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back and licked her exposed neck.

"You're going to pay for this, my precious. But for now, you're going to sleep."

He bit her neck hard, causing Hermione to scream, drinking more than usual. She soon felt weak and unconsciousness met her.

The world turned dark and she welcome what she thought was death.

* * *

 **Hi guys here's chapter 17. I will post chapter 18 tommorow :). Thank you for the lovely reviews really makes my days.**

 _Beta'd by AKxx_


	18. Chapter 18: Mind Game

Chapter 18: Mind Game

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was surprised. She was still alive but she couldn't move. It didn't take her long to understand that Draco had tied her up.

She sighed and looked around, quickly spotting him leaning against the wall in the far corner of their room. His eyes were no longer crimson red, but they were still stormy. He started stepping toward her, and Hermione gasped as she noticed his wings were still out. She swallowed as he came closer, until he was just within reach to touch her face.

He didn't speak and that frightened her even more. She bit her lip for a second before raising her eyes to his stare. She knew he'd punish her, even if he had said he wouldn't hurt her anymore, he would.

The cut on his cheek was gone, and so was the stab wound on his shoulder.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" asked she, with bravery.

She didn't even flinch when he back handed her. She only heard the slapping sound it made.

"You disobeyed me again. You ran away, and not only that, you dared to raise your hand at me with a weapon, and now you disrespect me. Do you really have death wish, Granger?"

Hermione frowned a little; she remembered something all of a sudden. Draco had told her that the ring would prevent her from harming herself and him, yet the letter opener had pierced his shoulder and cut his cheek.

"I ... thought you said the ring would prevent those ... things."

"It does. But since I was being kind to you, I temporally removed both charms. However, now I've replaced them and I won't remove them again."

"And you're going to break your promise of never hurting me again? Oh, wait- you already did. You smacked me".

"Do not talk to me that way, Granger, because it's not just a smack you'll get".

She turned her eyes away from him before Draco grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to face him.

"Look at me when I speak to you, Granger".

"I don't want to look at you" said she.

"You disappoint me, Granger. I've been good to you and you repay me by running away and stabbing me. What do you expect me to do then?"

"If you'd let me go" started Hermione but Draco cut her off.

"For the last fucking time, I will not let you go Granger. You are mine. You're my wife and you will stay here for all eternity".

"I'll die Draco. I'm not immortal like you remember?"

He looked at her and she saw a glint of malice in his eyes. Horror struck her as she realised what it implied.

"You ... No, I won't let you do that to me".

"Oh, but you will Granger. See, our children will be immortals, just like I am, and you will be one, once you've given birth to them".

"Draco listen. To start a family, there needs to be one to begin with, and there's not."

"For now, there isn't. Don't worry Granger. I don't want you pregnant yet, but in a year or so, yes".

"You're mad!" said she, squirming against her restraints.

"You've said that time and time again. Besides, my decision stands. You'll bare me two children and then I will make you immortal".

"I will not become what you are".

He chuckled. "You won't be exactly like me, but merely an immortal vampire of sorts. Although your blood appetite will not be as insatiable as mine."

"Draco ... look … why not ... why not marry someone else? I'll always be unhappy, even if we have children, I'll always try to run away and escape. Is that what you want? Think about it; you could have your wife to submit to you, children who will be loved and a wife that will love you ... Isn't that what you want?"

Draco stared at her, his stormy grey eyes changing to a blue-ish shade, and his wings disappearing. Hermione raised her eyes brows, confused as she watched him back away as if he was suddenly afraid of her.

She barely heard the door slam before she heard a loud howling sound coming from outside.

* * *

Hours had passed since Draco fled the room, and the elf came in to feed her before leaving, after removing her restraints.

When night time came, she lay in their bed on the verge of sleep. A small part of her wondered where Draco was, but another was a little relieved.

As she woke up the next morning there was still no sign of him, and as the morning rolled by, she still had no news.

The elf came to bring her dinner, and Hermione decided to ask him a question.

"Is Master Malfoy out?"

The elf looked at her and shook his head. "No, Mistress Malfoy".

"Where is he then?"

"I's do not know, Mistress, but I's have a bad feeling".

"Why is that?" asked Hermione sitting up.

"I's heard the door below's the dungeons opened, Mistress. Master never goes there, for there lies his death Mistress".

"His death? As in … he goes in this room and dies?"

"No, Mistress, but there's only one weapon that can kill Master. That weapon is his and he has hidden it there, that is why I's is worried".

Hermione frowned and stood up quickly, walking to the library as the elf followed her. Since she was the expert with books, Hermione quickly found the book she was searching for, opening at the right page she paled and dropped the book.

"Mistress?" asked the elf, running after her as she raced down the dungeons.

What Hermione had discovered was that if a Dark Angel heart was pierced by an untouched pure white sword, their death would be instant. If their hearts were harmed by it, they'd suffer a slow painful death.

"Where's the room? "cried Hermione panicked.

The elf pointed downstairs and Hermione took a torch and went further down. She banged against the door then slammed it opened.

She dropped her torch at the sight.

Draco was lying on the floor in a small pool of blood, barely breathing.

"You idiot! What have you done?" cried Hermione as she raced toward him.

The elf helped her get Draco to his room.

"Bring me a bowl of warm water, a cloth, food and a glass of water. Hurry!"

Coming back with what she had requested, the elf went in the library to get her the books she had ordered.

Hermione placed the warm cloth against his forehead and positioned him to drink the water, but it just spilled onto the sheets.

"For merlin sake Draco, open your mouth, you need to drink!"

She picked up the books, looking for how to heal a dying DA and finally found it.

To restore a DA health from the Pure White Sword, the DA had to be fed blood twice a day for a full week. The DA had to rest and not move. His wings could spread during the process, but he had to rest or it would cause the wounds to heal badly.

Hermione picked up a knife and tried cutting herself but it wouldn't let her cut.

"Damn those charms."

She called for the elf who cut her wrist and blood started dripping down. She let it drop in a cup before the elf gave her a potion so the wound would close.

Taking his head gently she pressed the cup to his lips, this time his lips parted letting the liquid go down his throat and Hermione could hear that familiar swallowing sound.

Hermione stayed awake to watch over him, as he hadn't opened his eyes yet, but she was relieved that he was drinking the blood.

She continued giving him her blood, while the elf brought the potions to restore her blood and close the wounds. Finally, after five long days of watching and feeding him, Draco opened his eyes a little.

"G … Granger?" came his voice.

"Yes, Draco I'm here".

"You..."

"We found you just in time; your elf knew where you were ... Why did you do that to yourself Draco?"

"Because ... it would make you happy" said he, looking away.

"Happy? To have your death on my mind? Are you stupid Draco?"

"You said I would never make you happy, didn't you?"

"Yes but...not to the point of taking your own life".

"You want to know the truth Granger? I fucking love you, that's why I won't let you go. That's why I do not wish to marry someone else. That's why I want children with you and that's why I tried to kill myself".

"You love me?"

"Yes, although I tried to deny it to myself when you said those words … it broke me".

"You left...because you didn't want me to see you cry or hurt didn't you?"

"And a golden star for Granger".

"But you still shouldn't have done that".

"Well I did what I thought was right" he coughed slightly and Hermione picked the blood cup up.

Draco looked at her and she made a small smile. "Open up".

She pressed the cup to his lips which he drank easily. "Do you still want to leave?"

"Yes, but in a way, I don't".

"I'll let you go if that's what you truly wish" said he.

"You would?"

"Yes, if it's what you desire".

"It ... It …" Hermione felt herself go dizzy.

She could hear Draco's voice calling her.

"Granger, wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes, looking around. She was tied up and Draco was standing next to her with stormy grey eyes and dark wings out.

"What...what happened?"

"I played with your mind, but it somehow caused you to fall asleep".

"You... mean what I just lived was fake?"

"Yes. There's no such thing as a weapon to kill a DA, or such talk as letting you go".

"You bastard! How can you play tricks with that?"

"I'm a sadist Granger. Haven't you noticed?"

"I hate you".

"It's getting a bit old, don't you think?"

"Was that my punishment?"

"Partly, but I'm not done yet".

"What are you going to do? Another mind game?"

"No, but we will play a game. I do like games".

"And what game is that?"

"Hide and seek".

"What?"

"I'll count two twenty and you'll have enough time to hide anywhere you wish in the Mansion. Of course, as every game has, there's a price at the end"

"Meaning?"

"Here's the thing. If you manage to stay hidden until sundown, I won't punish you. However, if I find you before sundown, then I will punish you dearly".

"You're going to cheat as usual".

"No, I'll play fair for once. I won't scent you, and I'll give you permission to move around as I try and find you".

"What's my punishment?"

"You'll know at the end of the game. Unless you'd rather have it now and not win a chance to escape it?"

"That would please you, wouldn't it? Since you're a sadist," said Hermione smirking slightly.

"True, but I do enjoy a good hunting game".

"I'll play your game".

* * *

 **Chapter 18 as promised ;). For those thinking Evil Draco was over trust me it's not yet.I've writen a new story called Wicked Darkness please go and have a look at it. Also thanks for the reviews and keep them coming they always make my day ;).  
**

 _Beta'd by AKxx_


	19. Chapter 19: The Punishment

Chapter 19: The Punishment

* * *

Draco untied her and Hermione quickly stood up from the other side of the bed.

"So give me the rules, let it be done with."

He chuckled and advanced on her slowly until he was face to face with her.

"Hide and don't let me find you if you wish to win. No cheating, and no fighting me if I catch you."

"How much of a head start do I have?"

"I'll count until 20. Try and hide well by then if you can."

Hermione stepped backwards slowly as Draco started counting. Once out of the room, she ran up a long staircase.. If Draco was really going to play fair as he had said, then maybe she had a small chance of winning.

Opening doors that she hadn't opened before, she searched for a perfect spot to hide. Though Draco knew she could hide anywhere, he wouldn't know which places she'd think off.

She hid behind a curtain and heard steps coming. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Draco's form stepping in the room. His eyes roamed before he walked out.

Waiting a little longer, Hermione stepped out of the room and ran down the stairs until she was in the entry hall. Finding a closet, she hid there as she heard Draco's quick footsteps.

She was a little thankful that Draco was playing fair and not trying to smell for the traces of her scent around the Manor. However, she knew that he was getting angry because she heard him hiss loudly.

For what felt like hours, she went from halls, stairs and rooms, desperate to find the perfect spot until sundown. Then somehow, when she saw the sun slowly going down she knew that she only had a few minutes left.

Already feeling victorious, she left her last hiding spot only to collide in a hard chest.

Her heart stopped for a second as she dared to look up.

Draco was smirking evilly as he regarded her. All her feeling of victory vanished as she saw the sun setting down and the night beginning. She swallowed and stepped a backwards slowly.

Her eyes still watched those of her hunter's, and just as she was about to turn to run, she felt his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

"I win," he said.

Hermione tried to release herself but Draco held her tightly. He pushed her into the nearest room harshly, causing her to fall down to the carpet. He stepping in as well, and shut the door behind him and locking it.

Looking around, Hermione didn't see any torture tools, but she knew Draco had something up his sleeve, and that her punishment would be a very painful one.

"Too bad you came out so quickly, isn't it, my pet?"

Hermione looked away. She hated to know he was right. One more minute in that room and the punishment wouldn't be happening right now. She heard him step closer to where she was in the middle of the floor on the carpet.

Yanking her up by her hair, he forced her to face him. "You will look at me during this, and trust me when I say, you will never – and I mean never – dare to disrespect me or runaway again, Granger."

"What are you going to do Malfoy? Beat me to a pulp?"

"Oh no Granger, I may be a sadist, but I won't beat you up."

She swallowed as she heard his shirt rip again, wings protruding from his back as his eyes turned a blood crimson colour. He let her hair go and pushed her back down, and she fell with a thud.

His weight crushed her body as he straddled her, ripping her clothes off. Hermione gasped as she saw his fangs; sharp and ready to bite. Which they did. She screamed as he bit her hard, swallowing large gulps her blood.

He proceeded to crash his lips upon hers and she almost gagged as she felt a liquid come down her throat. It seemed like the same as last time, but it wasn't it didn't taste like the last poison he had given her. Draco leaned away and Hermione stared up at him.

"What...did you give me?"

"It's a different poison than last time. Contrary to making you submit, this one will just make your body submit to me."

"Why just...my body?"

"Because I have decided so. As it's your punishment, if I were to give you the other poison you wouldn't feel any pain now, would you?"

"You..."

He sneered and trailed small bites down to her breast before sucking on one. His teeth nipped at her nipple, which was hard due to the poison that made her body entirely at his mercy enjoying against her will his ministrations. Hermione whimpered, as her mind didn't want this.

Draco continued his ministrations; sucking, biting, tugging, twisting, and fondling. His hand made a slow trail to her core. Hermione swallowed as she felt his finger enter all too easily, since she was dripping wet.

He teased her clit before inserting two fingers, shoving them inside. Hermione whimpered louder. She couldn't even move her own body. Not her hand, or fingers. Nothing.

"My, my, Granger. Seems that the poison works just like a charm. You're even making a puddle on the carpet."

"Please Malfoy, stop." said Hermione, starting to cry.

"No. You need to learn your lesson once and for all Granger."

He licked a path down her stomach until he was in front of her entrance. Taking his fingers out, he let his tongue replace them, twisting it around her little nub. His thumb rubbed her clit almost painfully as Hermione kept crying and whimpering.

She felt her release as Draco groaned and lapped at her juices like if it was floating honey.

Once he was done cleaning her, he removed his trousers and turned her around so that she was lying on her front. He stroked his already hard member before leaning against her, placing the tip just at her butthole.

Hermione swallowed and started shaking. Raping her was already torture enough, but raping her there would be even worse.

"Malfoy...please not...there."

Draco didn't listen to her and just plunged in. Hermione screamed like she never screamed before, feeling like he was tearing her in half. He groaned at how tight she was and then he moved gently before speeding up. Screams mixed with groans and skin to skin slapping sounds were heard in the room.

She screamed again as Draco released himself inside of her before he slid out. Flipping her on her back, he teased her soaking entrance. Hermione looked at him, shaking her head as he once again buried himself inside of her to the hilt.

Pushing roughly inside her, he could only hear her whimpers and sobbing. He quickened his pace, making sure to hurt her. His hands wrapped around her legs hooking them on his waist so that he could deepen his penetration.

Hermione sobbed even more as Draco violated her submitting body while she felt only pain. Finally, he released his load inside her and collapsed on top of her.

He pressed his forehead against her temple since Hermione had turned her head away. He panted slowly as he licked her beneath her ear. He regarded her for a minute and realised that she was silent- too silent.

Her crying had stopped, her whimpering, her sobbing, even her screams had ceased. All Draco could hear was her heart beating and her breathing. He frowned a little before sliding out of her, dressing back up.

Bending down, he picked her up and took her upstairs. Even as he washed her she didn't move, and stared vacantly at the wall the whole time. He could have sworn that she barely blinked, and her body was limp with defeat; a catatonic state.

Placing her in bed, Draco looked at her as her eyes closed finally, but no sound came other than her heart and breathing.

It was at that point that Draco wondered if he had perhaps gone just a little too far.

* * *

 **Hi guys sorry for the long wait here's chapter 19 I'll update this story regulary since I already figured out how to end it. Keep reviewing it always makes my day :).**

 _Beta'd by the amazing Akxx_


	20. Chapter 20: Silence

**Chapter 20: Silence**

The following morning when Draco awoke he immediately turned to face Hermione. His usual smirk quickly dropped when he saw she was already awake and was staring at the ceiling.

"Morning wife." he said before kissing her lips without getting a response.

Hermione didn't even acknowledge him and just stared blankly at the ceiling. Deciding to take a shower, Draco left her in bed hoping she'd move as he had left.

But upon returning he realised yet again that she hadn't moved. "Get up Granger."

When Hermione didn't move, Draco hissed and moved to her side of the bed to yank her up. Succeeding in doing so it didn't change the fact that Hermione was still quiet.

"It's very immature Granger to play the quiet card with me."

Practically dragging her out of the room and down the kitchen for breakfast, Draco wondered if he'd have a full day of a quiet Hermione.

He let her hand go as he prepared breakfast. Turning around once done he frowned at her. Instead of sitting down like she usually did, Hermione was standing still eyes forward.

"Oh, for Salazar sake Hermione sit down. "Ordered Draco.

Seeing as she still wouldn't move he moved to force her to sit down. Placing her glass of juice and breakfast he waited for her to start eating.

But Hermione didn't move to start eating only stared at the wall face ahead. Draco groaned and walked to her picking a spoonful of cereal he started feeding her.

Throughout the day Draco was only met with silence on Hermione's part.

No matter what he'd do or say she was quiet.

If he'd touch her she wouldn't even react. He was force to feed her since she didn't even move to eat on her own. All Hermione did was stare at the wall or ceiling but she never looked at him.

Just as she was lying in the bed Draco moved to her. Coming on top he pressed kisses along her face descending to her neck. But all the response Draco gained was an unresponsive one.

He tried fondling her breasts but it was like he was touching a corpse. Starting to get upset Draco smacked her leaving a mark on her pale cheek.

But still Hermione didn't move even as he fucked her hard the only sound or movement that could be heard was his groans and skin slapping skin.

As he climaxed he thought just maybe she'd react but still...nothing.

"Why won't you answer me my love?" He asked, pain in his voice.

Hermione just lay still before she closed her eyes falling asleep.

Upon the next morning as Draco awoke he found that Hermione hadn't moved yet.

And just as yesterday Draco was force too feed and even wash her. He was gentle though like if he was caring for a child. He even carried her through the rooms there were going in.

The only activity Hermione did was if Draco handed her a book she'd take it and read it quietly.

So Draco was spend his entire day watching her read books in a deadly silence that made him feel even more lonely.

He tried again to make love to her but gain nothing out of it. Even he fucked her gently no sound or movement other than her breathing could be heard and even that was too quiet for him.

On the third day Draco felt like he was living with an actual living dead corpse.

He tried asking the elf to talk to her but even the elf gained nothing. Getting tired of her silence Draco summoned Blaise.

"You mean she hasn't moved or spoken in two days and even now she isn't?"

"Yes it's getting quite...lonely without her actual presence."

"Did you do something?"

"As in what Blaise?"

"Well you mentioned you punished her...but how far did you go?"

"I may have gone a little too far perhaps." said Draco, turning his face away.

"Than that would explain her behaviour, people sometimes go into shock which causes them to, well, be quiet."

"Isn't that...a muggle thing?"

"On the contrary it can happen to us as well. Whatever you did to her made her go into some sort of shock and to protect herself she's quiet."

"And how long do those things last?"

"Draco, I'm not a mind reader or a healer. All I can tell you is that you have to be patient."

"I'm not a patient man Blaise you of all people should know that."

"Well she's your wife Draco for once you will have to have patience otherwise if you do something to traumatize her again she might never come out of it."

"And what exactly must I do?"

"You must be gentle and goof to her. Even if it's not your usual case you must try."

"I have been gentle and kind to her once and I currently am."

"Do you fuck her still?"

"Yes."

"Well than stop cause you achieve nothing by it."

"Fine, I'll stop."

Blaise nodded and took his leave shortly after. Draco followed Blaise's advice and didn't touch Hermione or made love to her even though he wanted to.

He hoped that the next day she'd be herself again. When he woke up and kissed her cheek he was hurt to found her still unresponsive.

Taking a cold shower he banged his fist against the wall to avoid striking her. "Fuck." he cursed.

 _I can't lose her_ , he thought.

Then, why not Obliviate her?

 _No I could never do that._

She's hurting either way, with you or silent she's hurting. You want her to be happy don't you? Then place new memories so she can be yours.

"I..."

True what this voice in his head was saying could make him and her life a happy one. No more tears no more anger. She believed herself in love with him forever happily married.

But then...she wouldn't be the real Hermione would she?

Draco stepped out of the shower dismissing the advice of the voice.

* * *

 **Hi so here's chapter 20 hope you'll like it. Chapter 21 is going to be update pretty soon.**

 _Beta by Carolare Scarletus_


	21. Chapter 21:Scorpius

**Chapter 21: Scorpius**

It went on for days before it became weeks. At one point it frustrated Draco so much he smacked her, hoping she'd react.

All that happened was Hermione face went sideways before she stared at the wall again.

She was just unresponsive like she wasn't there. Draco could fuck her as many times as he wanted, but her body would not respond.

At first it angered him and he'd take it out on her by striking his hand against to her face. Than at some point it didn't anger him but pained him.

The Manor was too quiet without her voice; it felt like he was alone. He missed her voice. But, most of all he missed her.

That evening as they were having dinner Draco looked up at her. As usual Hermione didn't move and Draco fed her yet again. He wanted her to react, to be here again and not be...lifeless.

As he placed her in bed he came on top of her and kissed her face. He was careful, gentle just like he had started to be since a few weeks.

But still nothing came from her. Draco stared at her feeling his eyes burning. Soon he felt a cold wet sensation on his cheeks. He was crying. Dark Angel, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, was crying.

"Answer me for Salazar sake, Granger! Fucking move or speak. Do something!".

His voice was rough and broken as he spoke more tears flowing down. He grabbed her by neck pressing to cut her oxygen but released her soon after.

Draco moved away from her crumbling on the floor to cry more. If he had to Obliviate her he would do so just so he could have her back.

He stood back up and took his wand out pointing it at Hermione. An Obliviate ready to be pronounced.

But before he said anything he saw Hermione's eyes light up. Her face turned into a grimace before her hand flew to her mouth and she was running to the bathroom.

Draco didn't follow to stun to move. He didn't even hear her return until Hermione stared at him. "Malfoy?".

He blinked before looking at her. "Hermione..."

"I think...I may be sick."

He frowned stepping closer to study her."What makes you think that?"

"I...have been feeling nauseated and dizzy lately and I just threw up...and it's not the first time today."

Instead of a worried face Draco's face light up with a smirk."You're not sick."

"How can you be sure?"

He chuckled."You're a bookworm, Granger. Surely you know the symptoms of pregnancy?"

Hermione eyes widens before she gasped turning away from him to move to a mirror. Lifting her shirt up her lay her hand on her stomach. At first she had thought she had gained weight, but upon moving her head she felt it. A life in her body had begun.

"But you...used the charm how can I be?"

Draco walked towards her placing a hand on her belly on top of hers."I haven't used it for a while Hermione not since you've been quiet."

"I cannot have a baby...not with you."

Draco pressed a kiss to her temple holding her against him."Hush of course you can, you'll be a good mother."

"No Draco...we cannot have a baby."

"We are having this baby Granger and we will take care of it."

"But..."

He turned her to face him cupping her face."Look at me, precious. You are going to give birth to this child and we will raise it. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you argue am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Good and don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Be silent for weeks I was about to Obliviate you just now."

She swallowed before moving away to lie on the bed. Draco followed her and lay beside her."Why were you so silent?"

"You broke me Draco."

"I just wanted you to learn your lesson."

"Well you broke me by doing so and being silent helped me to go on."

"Promise me you won't do that again. I cannot bear another silent treatment of weeks, much less months."

"For the sake...of this unborn child I'll promise but it's just for him or her not you."

"Fine and I promise you...I will no longer hurt you ever."

"You've said that last time and you broke that promise."

"That's because you pushed my buttons."

"I never wanted any of this Malfoy. What do you expect, honestly?"

"Enough, we already had this argument many times and it's not good for you to get worked up especially now."

"Fine."

That said Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep slowly. Draco watched her relieved that she was finally back to was even happier to know that she was having his baby.

He kissed her belly caressing it gently before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Months passed and Hermione's belly became larger and was extra careful and gentle with her.

Hermione had even started to accept his gentleness but she would never truly be his wife and he knew that.

They spend days preparing the unborn baby rooms and their afternoons searching on names.

Draco wanted to call their son Scorpius and if it was a girl Selena. Hermione, however, wanted to call her son Robin and her girl Hope.

The doctor who took care of her pregnancy had told them it would possibly be a boy.

Hermione was in the garden that afternoon, baby was due in two weeks time and she felt sometimes like her belly would explode. She had a hand on her belly while her other was holding a book. Reading out loud she found it calmed her jumping baby which confirmed Draco's thought on being a boy.

As she was reading she felt Draco's hand on her shoulder before he pressed a kiss to her forehead."Afternoon Hermione."

"Good afternoon Draco. Replied Hermione with a small smile placing her book down.

"Baby kicking?"

"Less now." She smiled. "He really likes Romeo and Juliet, you know?"

"With the way you read I'm not surprised."

She smiled again and caressed her belly gently before looking at Draco."You've never heard me read Malfoy."

Draco chuckled turning away smirking."I have a few times."

She giggled and winced a little, gasping. Draco quickly turned his gaze back to her."Are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just a...ouch...okay no I'm not."

Draco stood up in a flash and helped her up before he felt his shoes being wet."Oh..."

"What? It's not due yet!".

"Apparently it is."

He took her upstairs and called the elf to get the doctor. Shortly after his arrival Hermione concentrations had gotten stronger.

"Is it really time?"asked Draco a little nervous.

"Yes apparently that baby is eager to come out."replied the doctor.

He could hear Hermione groaning as her contractions were very doctor went back in her room Draco following him, moving to the bed to hold Hermione's hand.

"Alright Misses Malfoy I need you to push, please."

Hermione groaned as she pushed and pushed and soon she heard a cry. The baby crying. Draco kissed her temple and helped her back down as she panted.

"There you go a beautiful heathly boy congratulations."said the doctor handing the baby to Draco after wrapping him in a blanket.

Draco smirked holding the baby close. The baby stared at him gurgling looking around him."He's perfect."

Hermione made a small smile and sat up a little as Draco handed the baby."Hello baby."said she.

The baby eyes focused on Hermione's and he gurgled again smiling moving his hands a little as he giggled. Hermione smiled and laughed a little as he giggled more.

"Have you decided a name?"asked the doctor.

"Scorpius."said Hermione.

Draco smiled at her before caressing her cheek gently."Scorpius Robin Malfoy."

The doctor nodded before leaving instructions and walking out. Hermione nursed Scorpius feeding him and rocking him to sleep. Draco returned to pick him up and bring him to his room so Hermione could rest.

A few days later Hermione had regained strength and was now walking in the gardens holding Scorpius.

To put him to sleep she continued to read Romeo and Juliet even during his naps. There was no arguments between her and Draco.

To anyone right now they looked like a happy family having had their first born child.

Hermione was even cooking now instead of the elf. She was more alive than before. Draco was even kinder and gentler than before.

She no longer pushed him away as he kissed her even if it was a quick kiss and as Draco didn't want this happy times to end, he decided to wait before sleeping with her again.

Of course, as Draco was a Dark Angel and that it ran in his veins from his ancestors, his son also had the gene.

In less than a month Scorpius looked like he was two years old and was uttering his first words. A month later he was talking and walking.

Than when Scorpius turned 7 Draco decided to send him to Beaux baton for his Wizard Years.

He had explained to Hermione that Scorpius would grow fast until he was twelve before he'd age naturally again. After his nineteenth birthday he'd stopped aging forever.

Draco also told Hermione that for him it was different because as Lucius didn't have the gene it took a little longer for his inheritance to come in.

Scorpius was excited to go to school to make friends and learn. Only three months had passes since he was born. Hermione kissed him goodbye before returning to her occupations.

Later in the afternoon Draco went to find Hermione. He found her in the library reading quietly. Moving towards her slowly he kneeled down and kissed her hand moving to her shoulder before kissing her neck."Sweetheart." he whispered huskily.

Hermione placed her book down and looked at him."Draco...what are you doing?"

He chuckled, running his hand on her thighs."Scorpius's gone we have the Manor to ourselves again and I want you."

She shook her head slowly, placing her hands on top of his only to remove them."Draco...I may be your "wife" and the mother of our child but my feelings haven't changed."

Draco stared at her frowning."What do you mean your feelings haven't changed?"

"I don't love you and I still will not submit to you, I can play the happy fake wife with Scorpius but I won't do so when he's not here Draco."

His eyes darkened at her words becoming a deeper grey as if a storm was raging."You mean even after Scorpius...you still won't fucking give yourself to me?"

"No."Hermione didn't have time to react, the next minute Draco's wings were out and then she was on the floor her nose and lips bleeding.

And she knew that Draco would hurt her and it would be worse than the other times.

* * *

 **Hi guys Chapter 21 is here :) thanks for the reviews and I'll see you guy next chapter ;).**

 _Beta by Carolare Scarletus_


End file.
